Broken
by beatress
Summary: "Daddy! Daddy!" What am i doing? Why am i screaming Daddy! I cannot. I don't want to! I hate my father! But whenever i'm scared, i shout out Daddy! and it always turns out to be him! Who is he? What is he to me?
1. It's her

**Me: Seriously, Guys, I don't know where Natsu has run off to. I can't seem to find him. You guys enjoy my second story and I'll bring Natsu from wherever he is by the time you reach end. I do not own fairytail. I would love to but.**

* * *

**Chapter-1 It's her**

"_G-G-Gray, w-w-why are you here?" the blonde stammered._

"_I'm coming with you," the black haired mage said._

"_Where will you accompany me to? I myself don't know where to go," the blonde said, holding her head low so as to cover her tearful eyes with the blonde bangs of hers._

"_I can't let you go alone…. Not at least in this condition," he said_

"_What do you mean?" she asked in surprise. How did he know? This was the secret she hid in her heart and now she finds out that someone already knew it and that someone was one of those who she didn't want to know._

"_You should at least care about the baby," he said. She broke into tears, crying on his chest, hiding her face so that no one will see her cry but even more tears ran down her face as she tried to hide. He ran his hands through her hair, attempting to soothe her a bit._

"_You shouldn't have hid this," he said._

"_I… I know… I should have told… But after what happened…. I just couldn't … I just couldn't," she said between her sobs._

"_It's alright now. I'm with you… You will not be alone," he assured her. She even sobbed more._

~0~

The entire Magnolia city was almost deserted with the exception of two or three stalls that were open. It was early in the morning. Too early for the city to expect a certain dragon slayer running on the streets. One could hear him pant so heavily and clearly.

"Natsu! Won't you ever slow down?" an old lady shouted to him as he ran past her.

"No, I can't…. not atleast today. I'll lose my world if I slowed down," he shouted, not even looking back at her.

"_I know it had to be her. I know it… it is her smell…. I can say that. I want her… I really want her back… Lucy… You cannot punish me like this…. No way… It is more difficult than death", _he thought.

* * *

**Natsu: Beatress! Where are you dragging me? (pants)**

**Me: Where do you think did you go ? I was searching for you. How was my second one?**

**Natsu: I'm tired. You make me run for so long. Update soon or I'll have to run until your next update. Guys please tell her not to make me run so much. I'd really appreciate your help. Just post your comment and advice in the box below. You can also pm her if you like.**

**Me: Tell me if you like it or not. Let me know if you want me to continue also. Critics will be appreciated but don't be too harsh.**

**Natsu & Me: Arigatou! My third comeback story to be uploaded in a few minutes.**


	2. Lucy Fullbuster

**Me: This is the second chapter of Broken and Natsu is still not being seen anywhere. Natsu! Natsu! I'll go bring him back by the time you finish reading this little chappy. This is truly small but the next one is going to be very large. So, bear with me….**

* * *

**Chapter-2 Lucy Fullbuster?**

He was panting heavily. He has been running for a couple of minutes now. Her scent was like everywhere in the town. Breathing became difficult for him. Yet he ran. He ran only to find the blonde whom he loved so much, without even taking a break.

He finally reached the Sakura tree, which flowed down the river making 'his' Lucy smile. Oh, how he missed her smile? He didn't know why but suddenly the tree appeared distorted and he could feel something warm run down his face. He caught them with his hand but more of them welled up, eventually making their way to the ground. How useless he was, unable to stop his own tears. Out of his blurred vision, his tearful eyes caught the sight of something blonde, swaying with the wind. His eyes widened but then, returned to normal. Was he day dreaming? No, he knew the scent. He could get a faint scent of 'his' Lucy. A faint scent? Why? If she was right in front of him, why a faint scent? The blonde hair that caught his attention did not disappear. Natsu, rubbed his eyes. Yet it was there. Was it really the blonde that his heart longed for? May be. May be it was really 'his' Lucy. It was worth giving a try. Wiping his tears, he smiled as he ran towards the tree to where that something blonde appeared.

"Lucy!" he called out, happily, grinning as he had never grinned before. However, his smile faded as he reached the other side. He ran all the way only to find a small little girl with blonde hair. She was practically did not reach even half of his height. She turned around at the call. Her onyx eyes scanned the pink haired dragon slayer in front of her. The dragon slayer scanned the little girl in front of him, who more or less resembled 'his' Lucy, bringing back his memories of his past happy times with 'his' Lucy.

"Mister, How do-" the little girl was cut off by an adult voice.

"Emi, how many times did your mommy tell you not to speak to strangers? You're mommy will be really mad if she knows about this," said the voice. A familiar voice, that somehow reminded of the dragon slayer of yet another personality from his past. He rose his head high in order to see who the source of the voice is.

"Gray?" Natsu's eyes shot wide.

The black haired mage came near the little girl, faced his 'friend' and then, picked the little girl in his arms.

"But this man, called out mommy's name," she said looking into the face of the ice mage. Strange he was dressed today, unusual because of his stripping habit. Natsu looked at him wide eyed.

"Mommy was worried sick about you. I did tell you not to run off like that in new places…" the ice mage said as he hugged her.

"I just wanted to look around", she pouted and he let out a chuckle. He turned around and walked away.

"Gray, Wait!" the dragon slayer shouted.

"Whatever you want to ask, I'm not answering any now. See you at the guild," the ice mage replied without even turning back.

"Let's go to our new home, sweetie," Gray said.

"Don't call me that! Anyways do you know that guy? Does he know mommy?" the girl's questions continued until they disappeared in the horizon, leaving the dragon slayer confused. Soon the sweet smell he longed for returned to his nose and it only grew stronger and stronger.

He could now even hear her voice. It chimed in his ears. He turned around and to his surprise she was really there, standing right in front of him only a few feet away. She stopped with her eyes wide in shock to see the dragon slayer, right in front of her. Her heart beat skipped a beat or more. He was rendered speechless.

"Natsu?" She muttered under her breath. She just didn't want to face him the first. That's the only reason why she moved in so early in the morning. He was too shocked to utter anything.

"Miss Lucy? Miss Lucy?" a voice called from behind. The blonde didn't respond. She practically froze. She even doubted if she breathed. The man behind her carried loads of luggage and was being buried under the weight.

"Lucy?" Natsu managed to say. Her ears twitched.

"Lucy Fullbuster, How long do I have to carry this weight?" the man said annoyed.

"What? Lucy …..Fullbuster?" the dragon slayer said in a low voice, shocked from the new revelation.

* * *

**Natsu: My legs… they are paining. Ouch! And you made me cry in the very second chapter. I wonder what you are going to do with me next. I should have understood when you were nice to me while writing 'You're still a baby in my arms'. (crying)**

**Me:What's with you Natsu? I'm not so mean to you after all….**

**Natsu: You're not? Does someone has to tell me how mean you are to me? If so, the readers will tell you. Please guys tell her how mean she is being to me and Lucy. You just have to post your opinion in the box below and she can do nothing about it…(smirks). You can also pm her. I'll be waiting for your reply.**

**Me: You wouldn't learn?**

**Me & Natsu: Bye for now! Arigatou!**


	3. Tears

**Natsu: You made me hold my tears till this day. I'll never forgive you.**

**Me: Atleast I let you cry now. **

**Natsu: I hate you!**

**Me: Aww! (crying)**

**Natsu:Don't cry! I didn't mean it. Beatress doesn't own fairytail(cries even more.) The plot is all hers. Tell her you like it even if you want to blame her for anything. She's already crying. You cannot make her cry again right? (smacked!) Ouch!**

* * *

**Chapter-3 Tears**

She was still frozen, like a statue. At his very sight, she felt like all her vital organs stopped responding. She even doubted if she breathed. May be, she didn't. Oh, why didn't she die before she had to face him once again? Sorrow was tearing her apart. Sorrow… that she had hidden in her slender body for the past six years so that she could protect her dear one from the clutches of her painful past. Her eyes reflected the pain from the wound her heart has taken 6 years ago. She wasn't the Lucy from before, always cheerful. She was shattered into tiny pieces that couldn't be joined back together… a consequence of what happened six years ago. But yet there was still something her heart longed for. Why? Why did it long for something that has only hurt her? Why doesn't it want t o stay in her body? Why? She questioned herself only not to get any reply for the questions she laid to herself. She bowed her head down slightly moving forward. She had to be strong. She had to pull herself together. She cannot crumble to powder. She had to prove that she was stronger than what 'others' had expected. So, she moved forward with the man following her. She went past the shocked dragonslayer, without even glancing at him.

He was devastated by what he heard. Is really the life meant to be so harsh? What he treasured the most is now lost. Why did he have to face all that? Tears rolled in his eyes as she passed by without saying. Why didn't she slap him, knock him out, kick him, punch him or even whip him? Why did she go away without even saying a word? Why? Thoughts like this surrounded his mind, making him even more sorrowful. He wanted to cry out loud, but words have left him, rendering him speechless. Sorrow tore him apart very badly. Broken was he. He couldn't see any clearly as his vision became blurry. Tears fell down from his onyx eyes, onto the grassy ground as she left him once again. Not very long after she left, he tried to compose himself, not letting people see the weaker side of the Salamander. He wiped his tears and left for his home.

~0~

"Tell me, Gray, who was that pink-haired guy? How did he know Mommy? How do you know him? Why didn't you let me talk to him? You really don't know, Gray. I could have got more information about Mama this way. She never speaks of her past otherwise," the girl pouted.

"Stop it, Emi," he said as he chuckled at the girl's reaction. She was just like 'him', always so restless. She always reminded of 'him'. She was the so dear one to Lucy, probably the only one left for her. His smile soon vanished into a frown, thinking of what happened six years ago. Lucy never wanted her past to ever influence the little girl. So, she had never told her about it. However, the little girl was very smart, may be even smarter than Lucy. Gray always wondered how long she could keep it a secret from the little five year old girl. He smiled a sad smile to the girl who was sitting on his lap.

"What's the matter, Gray? You look so sad. Tell me, Gray, I will solve your problem. Don't you like this place? Why? I loved it. We are not going to move anywhere? You understand. It's so cool," she said, her eyes blinking with happiness.

"You're always so restless, ne, Emi?" he sighed as he held her in his arms, giving her a hug. "This was the town where I lived with her, in our guild,"

"Wow! That's great. It makes this place even more especial. How did she come to your guild, Gray?" the girl asked with curiosity.

Gray froze. He pondered how to answer. He cannot recollect a single memory in which 'he' wasn't there. He couldn't tell about him…. Not now, not yet… At least not until Lucy wants to. Then he heard a voice, full of hurt. He turned towards the source of voice, only to find a tearful blonde, ready to break up any moment.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, worried.

"Mommy!" the little girl got down from his arms as she ran towards her mother. She could see how tearful she was. She hated it…. Hated to see her mother cry more than anything. The older blonde knelt down to her daughter's height as the little girl hugged her tight, making her mother feel warm. The blonde hugged her back, tears now pouring down her porcelain cheeks.

"Sorry, Mommy, I'll not repeat this again. I just…. I just wanted to see the Sakura tree… I promise I'll never do this again," the girl said hoping to calm her mother down. The girl's warm breath struck against her mother's neck, soothing her. She slowly pulled back, tears still rolled in her eyes.

"I was so scared, Emi. I thought I lost you. Never do that again," She said as she pulled back from her daughter. The little girl grinned at her mother, making her chuckle. Gray saw it all in awe. The grin…. It was very similar to one whom he knew. He never knew why the little girl always had the same effect on the blonde as he had. Whatever, he was happy that she was smiling again and he would always owe that to the little girl.

~0~

_Mira winked an eye, just to give the raven haired girl the clue of the approaching blonde. The raven-haired girl was drowned in her own tears to notice the signal though. Oh, how she missed her foster parent? It was the day her foster mother disappeared, leaving her alone in this vast world. Carla, held onto her nakama, unaware of the blonde's arrival._

"_Don't cry, Wendy. You have kept it till the evening. Just a few more hours and this day will be gone, just like any other day. You've done a great job till now. Just hold on for a few more hours," Carla calmed her down._

_Wendy, at once, realised. She had to be strong. Lucy had forgotten all about the day, thanks to Natsu. Natsu tried hard to keep her busy so that she doesn't remember the day… the day that brought misery in her life. She just cannot ruin it. She could always hold back her tears. She could do anything for her nakama's happiness. Everyone was under the same pain. Even Gajeel and Natsu had lost their foster parents. Some felt pity for them. However, the dragon slayers' had the hope of reunion with their foster parents. Unfortunately, Lucy doesn't have that chance. Once she has lost her mother, she has lost forever. Her pain would be the greatest…. Something that couldn't be erased. So whatever happens, she shouldn't be the reason to remind her._

"_Wendy?" a sweet voice called._

"_Lucy-san?" she replied as she turned towards her nakama, wiping her tears. But her eyes gave up. They were red and swollen from all that crying._

"_Wendy, why are you crying? Did anyone say something?" Lucy asked, worried._

"_No, Lucy-san. Everyone are so good to me here. Why would I have any problem?" the sky dragon slayer replied._

"_Then, why are your eyes so sad and teary?" the blonde asked. It was really difficult to hide things from her. She was too lovable to lie. Wendy broke into tears, hugging the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck._

"_Lucy-san, it's…it's…it's July 7__th__ today," she stuttered. Mira sighed She could however understand. Lucy's eyes went wide in realisation. She realised for the first time what the importance of the day. She bowed her head slightly allowing her blonde bangs to cover her face. Tears surfaced her chocolate brown eyes but she held them back for her nakama who tried hard for her not to cry._

"_Lucy-san, are you alright?" asked the worried sky dragon slayer. She had done it. How stupid she was? However, she couldn't hold it back any longer, at least not after seeing her. She was like her elder sister to whom she couldn't lie…. She just couldn't lie. "I'm really sorry, Lucy-san. I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's all right, Wendy. Don't stress yourself too much just for me," the blonde cut her off in between, grinning widely. Everyone's attention was already drawn to the duo, keen on what her reaction would be. They didn't want any water from her eyes to wet the Fairytail ground. They all just hated when she cried. They just couldn't see her shedding tears. They wanted answer to the question lingering in their heads but not in form of tears. However, the situation was not for one to expect laughs and cheers. And soon they got their answers. She smiled. They couldn't find out if it was real or fake but it was just a relief for them._

"_It's time to go home, now. It's getting dark," Lucy said as she got up, leaving the raven-haired girl in astonishment. _

"_Lu-chan, you okay?" her best friend asked._

"_Lucy, can you go by yourself?" Mira got worried._

"_Oi, Lucy! Shall I walk you home?" Gray asked, earning a glare from the worried water mage._

"_Shut up, you guys!" She said as she smiled, "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine,"_

" I really doubt it",_ thought the ice mage. She made her way to the door but to her surprise, the doors opened revealing a grinning salamander._

"_Sorry, I took so much time, Luce. I was-" he stopped when he smelt something salty. He looked into her eyes. They were all teary and wet. Tears threatened to fall down from her eyes at any moment. She went past him without saying a word, thus making him sad._

"_What happened?" he asked in a low voice._

"_Natsu-san, I'm sorry. I reminded her of today. I didn't mean to-" She said as she cried. Everyone turned their attention to Natsu. Natsu, to everyone's surprise, smiled. He gently patted her head, comforting her. She looked up to her brother._

"_Don't blame yourself for it, okay? May be she was actually happy to remember this day. May be we were just taking away her right to cry on this day. Let her be… okay? Now, smile. She wouldn't appreciate it if she sees you this way," he said, successfully calming her down._

_Everyone was quite astonished by the way he reacted. Natsu- why didn't he shout? Was he sick? Did he go mad? Generally, if anyone makes her cry, he would go mad, chasing them to death. What happened to him all of a sudden? Everyone was baffled. The next moment they saw him, running out of the guild. Probably they knew where he ran to – to wherever she was._

_~0~_

_He finally made it to her apartment at light's speed. He could hear soft cries from inside. He took a quick jump through her window, landing into her bedroom. There he saw her sitting in a corner, hugging her knees, burying her head between them and sobbing._

"_Lucy?" he called out to her._

_She rose her head in response only to find the dragon slayer, approaching her. She stood up and faced the wall, away from him, praying that he would leave her alone._

"_Lucy….are you alright?" he asked._

"_Stay away from me, Natsu," she said._

"_But Lucy-"_

"_I'm not a good daughter. I'm not at all worthy of being your nakama. You all take so much care about me but I am so ungrateful," she blurted out anything that came to her mind as more of her tears rolled down her face._

_The very next moment she felt a pair of hands around her waist and she was hugged by him from the back._

"_That's not true. And you know that too…" he said._

"_Natsu", She turned around hugging him tight. Her head was buried in his chest and her tears went on for what felt like hours before they stopped. He gently brushed through her hair to calm her down saying that it was alright and he was with her._

"_Natsu…" he heard her voice which was a bit rough from all that sobbing._

_He knew exactly what she wanted and even before she could complete what she was saying, he lifted her up in a bridal style and ran, her head resting on his chest as tears lined her closed eyes._

_~0~_

_After running for quite a long time, they finally reached their destination. He put Lucy down at the large gates. It wasn't even midnight yet it was so cold and dark. She gathered herself together as she opened the gate. She slowly made her way to mother's grave and placed some flowers she plucked from the nearby bushes. That was the least she could get. A tear slid down her face as she remembered her mother. She suddenly felt a pat on her shoulder. It was Natsu, telling her that he was there for her. She hugged him again, crying, clenching onto his shirt. _

"_I'm sorry, Mama. I'm really a bad daughter. I forgot such an important day.I'm not even worth being called your daughter." _

_At this, he pulled back and looked into her tearful eyes. Now he was really angry. He felt like smacking her._

"_What the heck is wrong with you? Just because you forgot one day once in your life … doesn't mean anything…" he shouted. The next moment his voice softened, "Lucy, you always tell me we can't make our dear ones any happy by crying for them. Then, why are you?" he shouted. She flinched. He then bent his head, placing it into her hair and hugged her tight. She could feel his warm breath on her neck which seemed to calm her down to a considerable extent. Soon, her tears stopped, and she clenched onto his shirt tighter._

"_I'm so sorry, Natsu. I got you all so worried. Thank you for all that you've done," she said._

_He pulled away from her in astonishment._

"_What are you saying? We're nakama, Lucy- the best of the best. You should never say a sorry or a thank you to the best nakama you have," he pouted having said this. She laughed out loud, earning a laughter from him. _

_Sure thing, he knew how to make her happy. She was the best thing he ever had, the best thing ever._

"_Lucy, don't you ever cry. I really hate it when you cry and you know that well," he said as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him._

_~0~_

"It's bedtime, Emi," the mother said as she slowly placed the five year old on her bed. The whole day passed on as they tidied their home. So, they couldn't go to the guild.

The five year old yawned as her mother pulled up the covers. Today she felt like in heaven. She was in the best place in the world. She didn't understand why this place felt so warm. And today she had an encounter with a weird pink haired guy. Wait! A weird pink haired guy calling out her mother's name! She forgot to tell her mother about him. She basically never kept any secrets from her. The girl shot up in her bed, startling her mother.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?" the blonde asked worried.

"No, Mommy. I forgot to tell you about something. Today when I ran to the Sakura tree, I met a weird pink haired guy ," the girl said, making her mother slightly tremble, "He ran towards me calling out your name but stopped in his tracks when he saw that it was me. When Gray had come, he seemed to know him but he didn't tell me who he was. Smack Gray, Mommy. He is maintaining secrets from me," the girl continued. This made the celestial spirit mage chuckle. However, the smile soon disappeared into a sad one. The girl got up and placed her tiny hands on her mother's cheeks, making her look directly into her eyes.

"What's the matter, Mommy? You look so sad. Did I do anything wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" the girl said sadly.

Lucy hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go.

"Why are you always so worried about me, sweetie? Sometimes it feels like you're my mother and not the vice versa. Why do you love me so much?" the blonde said, holding her tears back, not to worry her daughter more.

"Because you're my mommy. May be the best mommy in the world and I love you. Don't you ever cry mommy. I really hate it when you cry and you know that," the little girl said as she hugged her back.

"_It's no good time to ask her about that guy. I'll let it be for now,"_ thought the girl.

"_Why did you have to be so similar to him Emi? Why? I know that you're our daughter but still why are you so similar to him? Saying the same words that he once said to me, smiling in the same way as him. Holding me the same way as he did and most of all, loving me as much as he did. Why are you so similar to him in all respects? Emi, please don't ever leave me. I'll die the very moment if you do that. I can't lose you for world. I really, really love you so much, Emi," _Lucy thought, tears lining her closed eyes.

"Mommy, you're still crying? Are you thinking of Daddy? Then, don't think about him? He never thought about us. Why should you? I really don't like him, Mommy. He doesn't love you. Why do you even bother to think about him?" the girl got angry.

"It's not like that my child. He truly loves me and he loves you too," the mother replied.

"No, I don't agree. If he did love us, then why did he leave us ever? He made you cry so much. I'll not forgive him. I hate him for making you cry. I hate him and anything that makes you sad. I really love you, Mommy. I can't see you in pain," the girl said as she hugged her mom. She hugged her back.

"I love you too, sweetie," she whispered, kissing her on her cheek, "Now, it's time to sleep,"

Lucy pulled up her covers and was about to leave when a tiny hand obstructed her by holding her hadn.

"Mommy, please sleep with me today. Don't leave me in the dark. I'm quite afraid of it," the girl whined.

"I'm just going to see if Gray is comfortable here. Hey, you speak as if I abandon you in the dark everyday. That's so rude," her mother pouted.

"Mommy! Gray can wait! Please be with me, Mommy. Please oh, please," the girl pleaded with a puppy dog face. Her mother so couldn't refuse her; she lay on the bed and pulled up her covers.

"Good night, Gray. Now go to sleep okay? Do make yourself comfortable," she said before falling into sleep.

The ice mage, who was standing outside the room and was eavesdropping, choked. She knew it all the time? A smile formed on his face.

"Lucy, you're so amazing. For loving him so much, I'm glad that you have him…. Though you don't have him," he said as he left to his room to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Guys, Sorry for anything written too bad. I wasn't into writing this time but I wanted to post this chapter for all of you. Sorry for again going against the poll.**

**Natsu: You should better go by the poll, don't you think? You uploaded two stories against the poll. I just hope you go by it.**

**Me: I really had to. I couldn't take them off my mind so I had to. **

**Natsu: I just hope you'd be updating on a happy story whatever. This is too miserable for me.**

**Me: No! Why do you always feel that?**

**Natsu: I don't feel that. It is the way this story is. Guys, she won't believe me. Please tell her by posting your comment in the box below. You can also pm her.**

**Me: Critics are appreciated but Don't be too harsh. Well, I'll give you the title of next chapter and I want to fire your imagination. Next chapter- **_**Chapter-4 A visitor**_**.**

**Natsu: Who's the visitor?**

**Me: That's what I want you to guess by the time I next post the story. And I will now on try to go by the poll. Sorry for the inconvenience I caused. You can also pm me on what story you want me to update. For time being, tag you reviews with the guess. If the guess is correct, the next chapter will be dedicated to all those who guessed it correct. So, RnG!**

**Natsu & Me: Arigatou! Bye for now! Enjoy guessing!**


	4. I wish i could say

**Sorry for the late update! Also sorry for writing a different chapter. I said this chapter would be "Visitor" but I felt that if this could come first the better. I won't keep you more from the chapter go ahead and enjoy this chapter. I don't own Fairytail but yes, this plot is mine…. Any complaints, let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter-4 I wish I could say**

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Natsu?" Lucy screamed._

"_That's what I have been asking you? What the hell is wrong with you, Lucy? Why were you standing so close to that man?" he shouted._

"_That man?" Lucy said as a baffled expression crept on her face._

"_He would have even kissed you if that girl hadn't arrived," Natsu scowled at the thought of her kissing him._

"_You mean that man… You're pissed off only because of that man…. Let me clear your misunderstanding… He, just asked me some help to make that girl confess to him," she said as she crossed her arms against her chest. It didn't strike her fast but now it struck her. She cocked an eyebrow._

"_Wait! Why are you asking me about such a thing? Are you… jealous or something?" she said in a teasing manner but Natsu didn't seem to be playing any jokes. He was serious, damn serious…_

"_Why in the hell did you agree in first place?" he shouted at her. It isn't usual that he'd shout at her. Something was wrong with him, terribly wrong. Lucy was annoyed at his strange behaviour and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind._

"_Why are you so overprotective of me? What are you to me anyway?" She was annoyed and she couldn't control herself from saying what she has said. It was strange. Natsu wasn't this type. He was fun loving and he wouldn't have mind that at all. At least that was what she thought._

_Little did she knew that the things she blurted out had pierced through his heart and the next thing she saw was him approaching her, pinning her to the wall. Her eyes went wide. Drops of sweat appeared on her forehead as she saw through his eyes, his face very close to her, almost inches away. There was no room for escape…However; the thought of escaping never crossed her. It was his eyes. Though his face kept on a serious expression, his eyes showed hurt, very badly. Did she hurt him? Why not? He'd be hurt by all those fierce words that shot into his heart like arrows. After all, being a nakama for years now and hearing his nakama say that he means nothing to her; no one was going to forgive her. She regretted what she said. She didn't mean it. She was just so annoyed by his actions that she just blurted out stupid things that crossed her mind. Without her notice, tears appeared at the corner of her eyes as she heard him speak._

"_What am I to you?" he said, hurt evident in his voice, "Don't you know what I am to you?"_

_She flinched. Tears were rolled in his eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him…._

"_Natsu?" Never had she seen the dragon slayer this way. An awkward silence filled the air between them. A kind of tension that developed. Their eyes were locked with each other._

"_Never say that….." he said, in a low but hurt voice, his head bowed letting his bangs cover his eyes, "Do you know how it feels to see you with some other guy. I feel like beating him up to death. Why do you do this to me, huh? It was never like this before… not with any other girl at least. We were normal, right? We were best friends. Then why do I have this feeling all of a sudden which tells me to kill any guy, nakama or not, whom I see with you? Why do I feel like killing anyone who has hurt you or even made you cry? Why do I feel so sad when you're not around? Why do I go crazy when you're with me? Why does my heart beats fast and my breathe stops at your very sight? You do all of this and yet say I'm nothing to you….. Never say that… Never say that! Or I'm going to kill myself before I hear those words again," he said. _

_She was shocked. She was so shocked that she was rendered speechless, let alone to react. It was like he was drunk or something. He didn't have any control on what he said or did. The next thing she knew was a pair of hands, wrapping her closer as her hands moved to his chest, her eyes never leaving his. His face was now incredibly close. He didn't even realise what he was doing and she was too shocked to even utter anything. And the gap between them was closed. He was kissing her, his eyes automatically closed. Her eyes widened even more. She just couldn't think. She just couldn't react. Has he confessed to her? She was confused. Her heart began racing like it has never before. She has never felt it before but now she cannot deny what she has been feeling. Only one question crossed her mind. Is Natsu aware of what he said or did? It didn't seem so…. In fact he didn't even know that he was kissing her. And what happened next has left her even more confused._

_He slowly opened his eyes as he pulled back from her, only to see a confused Lucy. He realised what he did and he stepped back in horror. Before even she could say something, he ran away from her jumping out of her window._

"_Natsu!" she shouted but he didn't turn back._

_~0~_

"Natsu!" came a yelp from the blonde as she just sat up on her bed. Emi was still asleep. Lucky she, Emi was a deep sleeper, just like him. Otherwise she would have been worried sick about her mother, hearing her squeal in the middle of the night. She would relentlessly keep on questioning her about why was she shouting, if she had a nightmare, who was Natsu? Or so on.. A smile crept on her face as she heard the sleeping little girl snore. She brushed her hair gently, so as not to wake her up. It wasn't unusual for Lucy. It wasn't only this night she woke up like this. Every night she wakes up in the middle of night, calling out his name. Why does she do that? That too, when practically, they were away. What is it that is eating her away?

She tried moving but a little pair of arms obstructed her motion. Lucy looked at her beloved daughter. She knew there was no point struggling as her grip was as tight as his. She would never let her go. Lucy bent her head down and kissed her daughter's forehead, making her loosen her grip. Actually, she turned to other side. Lucy knew this trick would always work. It was the same with him but his grip used to tighten soon. She just couldn't help getting out of his hold.

Wait! Why is she thinking about him? She shouldn't…. That isn't…. May be she can't help but think about him. She got up from, making her way to the window. She let the cold wind hit her face as she peeped through the window, looking at the clear night sky. She felt her eyes moisten and a memory that seemed still fresh surfaced.

"_Lucy, I love you… I love you more than my own life,"_

This was what she cherished. It was something he had told her…. Something that he told her, when he confessed to her, under the stars.

~0~

"_Natsu! Wait!" he heard the blonde shout but he didn't stop. He just couldn't. He behaved so badly with her a moment ago. He felt like dying before he faced her. What made him change so much? Lucy? Was she the reason for everything that is happening in his life? Why? Why? It wasn't like this before. Why now? He questioned himself twice, thrice, several times but yet he found no answer. He was angry with himself. He wanted to run away from her. He did not want to experience her spite. Why him? Why did it have to be because of her? He never thought he had to run away from her. Why was she so on his head? Why? He was messed up in his own thoughts…. He didn't stop for her._

_She ran after him as fast as she could. She was panting heavily. Breathing became difficult for her. She could no longer run now and he wouldn't stop for her. He wanted to go away from her and that's when he smelt salt. His eyes went wide. The thought of it actually made him angry. He turned back only to see her cry, tears slid down her porcelain cheeks. Was he the reason she was crying? Now he felt even guiltier than before._

"_Lucy?" He stopped, going away. His legs drove him in her direction. He lost control of his own body, acting on his own. She seemed to be broken. He just couldn't leave her to cry…. He just couldn't…. _

_He ran to her, cupping her face as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs._

"_N-n-natsu… W-w-w-what-t-t ma-a-ade-e-e you-u-u-u-"she couldn't even complete her sentence as she broke down into tears, clenching onto his shirt and hugging him tight. She didn't want to let him go. He was the world for her. How could she let him go? Not ever. Not for the world. Not for anyone, would she let him go. He meant so much to her. May be life wasn't worth living without him. Why did he make her feel that way? Why did she feel like dying at the thought of losing him?_

"_Natsu, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that…. I'm really really really sorry. Please, don't you ever leave me. I cannot LIVE WITHOUT YOU", she blurted out, still not letting him go for he may leave her if she just lets him. His eyes widened as he now realised what the strange feeling in his heart was. He loved her. He truly loved her… with all his heart and that's what he whispered to her the next moment._

"_Even if you've really thought I was nothing to you… But you mean the world to me," he said, "Lucy, I love you….. I love you more than my own life"_

"_I love you too, idiot," she said, digging deep into his chest. "Just don't ever scare me…. Just because I blurted out something very stupid and weird, okay? I just can't bear to lose you, Natsu," she said as she felt his grip on her tighten, assuring that he was there for her…. Always….._

_~0~_

"I love you, Natsu….even today…" A tear slid from her chocolate brown orbs, "Even after whatever happened, I still want you. You still mean the world to me…. Say that….. Say that you never meant it….. Just once…. Say that you still want me….. Just once….. say that you still love me…. Just come back to me, would you?" she said to no one in particular as another tear made its way down.

~0~

A gentle breeze of wind hit the dragon slayer's face as he sat at the window sill, gazing at the clear night sky. Happy was already asleep, oblivious to the fact that she has arrived. His eyes were all tearful.

"I wish I could say I love you, Lucy. I wish I could tell you how much you still mean to me…. I wish I could say that the world means nothing to me compared to you. I wish I could say stay with me, weirdo. I wish I could kiss you and hold you the same way I used to. I wish I could but I don't want you in this darkness I already am in," he said in a low voice, as a tear made its way down his tanned cheeks….

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? Do review! Flames are also welcome but do tell me the reason so that I'll know what to improve. **

**Review please!**


	5. Visitor

**Me: Gomen, Minna! I know I took a long time to update on this.. I'm a really bad person to keep you waiting… But I was on my other fics, finishing them.**

**Natsu: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. All she owns is the plot and Emi… Blame her for anything you don't like.**

**Me: Enjoy, minna! Won't keep you long for this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-5 Visitor**

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang.

"I'll see who it is, Mommy. You bake me cookies," the little blonde haired girl ran out of the kitchen.

"Emi, Be careful!" the older blonde shouted as she followed her suite. The little girl… she was so restless. The older blonde had to run in order to keep in pace with the walking girl. A worried expression crowded her face every time the little girl, stopped or seemed to stumble. Her hands would almost attempt to hold her but the girl managed her equilibrium.

"Coming!" the little girl shouted, slightly irritated as the ringing of the bell did not cease. The sound was so much piercing through her ears that she couldn't take that. She ran to the door, making her mother lose sight of herself. With her tiny little hands, she reached for the door, successfully opening it. A smile of triumph crept on her face as she managed to attain the feat, which was difficult for her in their previous home.

A blue haired figure stood in front of her, her eyes wide in bewilderment as she saw the tiny blonde. The short woman sank down to the tiny girl's height as she patted the girl's head much to her annoyance.

"Lu-chan, how did you sink to such a height just in six years?" the blunette asked.

"Stop patting my head," the girl groaned.

"Emi, who's it?" a voice was heard. Their attention turned to the source of the voice. They saw a panting blonde, standing with her eyes closed.

"Mommy!" The little blonde escaped the blue haired girl and hid behind her mother. The blonde's eyes flutter opened as soon as she felt her daughter's hands on her long skirt.

"Levy… chan?" the older blonde managed to say.

"Lu-chan?" the blunette confirmed herself that she wasn't any dreaming. It was her friend, Nah! her best friend that was standing in front of her. She tackled the blonde into a hug, tears flowing down her cheeks as she felt her best friend again. Her own tears ran down the blonde's cheeks as she was being embraced by her friend.

This was not at all entertained by the small girl who was watching the two friends reunite. Whatever it was, the blunette made her mother cry. And she hated it whenever she did that! She hated everyone who had made her mother cry.

"Hey, you!" The friends pulled back at the growl they heard.

"I don't know who you are but how dare you make my Mommy cry?" the girl roared, making the blunette flinch.

"Emi," the onyx eyed girl looked at her mother's face. Though her eyes were teary, she was smiling. She was truly smiling. The aura around her seemed calm, not like the other times she saw her cry. And this made a smile flash her face and to calm her down.

"This is my friend, Levy McGarden. I'm just glad I met her again. These are just happy tears," she said, hoping the girl wouldn't be enraged just because she shed a few happy tears.

"I'm glad to meet you again, Lu-chan. But a mistake!" the blunette smiled.

The blonde flinched at the word 'mistake'. She didn't not want to hear that; Not again in her life.

The blunette saw a mix of emotions on the blonde's face and wanted to clarify any doubts that crept in her friend's mind.

"It's just that I'm now Levy Redfox" she clarified that.

"What? Seriously?" the blonde asked.

"I won't be joking at a time like this. Is she your daughter? She's so cute!" the blunette again bent to the little girl's height and began pinching her cheeks.

"Ouch! That hurts!" the younger blonde hid behind her mother for the second time that day.

"Aww…" the blunette whined.

"Don't mind her actions. She's not used to many people, a little shy in the beginning," the blonde backed up her daughter.

"Mommy, cookies?" the little girl whined.

"Cookies? Wait! I forgot them in the oven" the blonde ran to the kitchen, thinking the cookies might have been burnt to ash by then.

**0**

"You sure cook well, Lu-chan! I wonder when will I be able to cook like you" the bookworm complimented.

"How did you know that I was back?" Lucy asked her best friend.

"Gray sent me a message. I told him to tell me when you'll return to Magnolia, six years ago," Levy replied, drinking some juice her friend offered her.

"Oh, I see," Lucy sighed, a wave of sorrow engulfed her. Gray offered to take her daughter out, allowing her some time to communicate with her friend so that she could feel lighter.

"Emi's so cute, Lu-chan. When I first saw her, I thought it was you who shrunk to her size. When you stepped in I couldn't believe my eyes. You both are so much alike!" she squealed.

"You think so?" she asked. She didn't believe it. Yeah, in looks, may be, she looked like her but she was him, right? She's not even 1% mistaken that she's not him.

Levy shrugged. May be she knew that. Emi was not all Lucy. There were these small instances where the Natsu in her kicked right out of her, like when Lucy shed some tears even though they were out of happiness.

"Well…" Levy didn't answer.

"She's like him, isn't she?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-chan…" Levy was dumbfounded when she mentioned him. She didn't expect this from her.

"You can tell me, Levy-chan?" Lucy smiled at her friend who only had this expression of worry on her face.

**0**

"Gray, where are we going? Can't we stop?" she asked, tired of walking already.

"Now which idiot wanted to see the Rainbow Sakura tree?" Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"I admit! I admit! But you didn't have to make me walk all the way for that. Can you carry me? Pweaseeee!" she whined. He chuckled at her actions.

"Alright!" he said, as he carried her in his arms to the Sakura trees.

The sight of the entire ground full of Sakura trees was so beautiful that it made her jaw drop to her ground. Gray chuckled again.

"It's so beautiful," She took in a deep breath.

A certain tree caught her attention. It wasn't into the ground completely, as if it was dug out by someone. She pointed her finger in that direction, grabbing his attention.

"Gray! What is that? That tree looks weird!" she complained.

"That isn't weird! That's the sweetest of all!" Gray retorted.

"What?" she asked. Now Gray had to budge or else she would make him. He knew that. She was one big a bully.

"Uh, uhm….Now how to start? That's your Mama's tree," he said, vaguely, "I don't know much about it but Mama knows. So, ask her when you return home, okay?" he cut the conversation short.

"aww.." she whined again.

"What do you say? We'll play for some time…. What about…. Uh… Hide and Seek, may be?" he tried averting any further discussion.

"Okay! I'll hide, you'll seek! This time I'm gonna win" she pumped a fist in the air.

"In your dreams, may be" he said, winking his eye.

"Not today! I'm all fired up. Let's begin!" she said. He stiffened a bit at what he heard. She said she was all fired up. It reminded him of the times when the pink haired idiot and he used to brawl over the silliest things, some times without no reason also. He always used the same cliché she just now said. He couldn't help but smile. It was just like fighting his old friend, but in a different way.

"Alright!" he turned back and began counting. She ran around here and there, finding for a place to hide. Not just any place, somewhere where Gray wouldn't be able to find her.

She ran and ran, until at one corner, a smell of spicy food lured her into a cellar. She slowly stepped into the cellar, trying to smell the food. What she failed to notice was, the entrance closed behind her leaving her in the dark room.

It was freaking dark. There was no light, may be it was but only a little. And the little Emi was so afraid of darkness. At home, her mommy is always with her. But here it is different. She was locked up alone in a dark cellar. Her senses went numb. She couldn't feel anything.

"Darkness, darkness, go away!" she tried to shoo the darkness but her efforts in vain. And when she realise the fact, tears lined her eyes, still chanting the mantra she was taught by her mother. But why the hell wouldn't it work? She was now scared to death. Biting her lower lip, she sniffled and sobbed, continuing to chant the words she had known to drive the darkness away.

**0**

"1! And 0!" I'm coming Emi, Watch out!" he shouted as he turned back.

His eyes widened and he took a step or two back, until his back touched the tree behind him.

"J-J-Juvia…." He hardly managed to say.

"Gray-sama" the water mage's eyes lined with tears.

**0**

Natsu was on his way to guild. He had overslept and Happy left earlier for the guild. He was walking down the lane when he heard sobs. Somehow they made his heart melt and he ran in its direction. He heard the sobs coming from a closed cellar. It seemed as if the shutter fell down tight, not letting any light in.

"Is anyone in there?" he asked as he opened the shutter and stepped in.

"Daddy!" the little blonde hugged him as she cried, burying her head in his chest.

"It was very scary, Daddy!" she sobbed, "It was too dark in there,"

The dragon slayer was too shocked to dissolve the fact in. did he just hear her call, 'Daddy'?

**0**

"Lu-chan?" she admired how strong she was even after such a heart breaking thing happened.

"Remember Levy-chan, when I was talking with you one day… And all of a sudden, I heard someone yelling that I was ignoring. When I turned back, it was… gosh, Levy-chan? It's him again," the blonde had been trying to recollect some of her past memories in which 'he' was not there, for quite some time now but it always ended up on him. Even now…

"Damn me! Damn him! I don't have a single memory without him Levy-chan, except for my memories before joining Fairytail… How will I survive Levy-chan? How will I live if he's not there with me? But I guess… I've learnt to live… However, still my tears won't stop… my heart won't stop longing for him… And still I feel like I'm dead without him…" She burst into tears, right after.

Levy pulled her into an embrace, hoping that would calm her down. But nothing would work. She was broken… completely… Not a single piece of her was in its place.

Levy was glad that she hadn't know the entire thing. She wondered if she could really live if she knew that he was smiling after she left him! She just wished she would never know that. That will just break her more… even more…

* * *

**Me: How was it? Say something… I'm just so nervous! **

**Natsu: You're twisted you know that?**

**Me: Awww…. Natsu…. (begins to cry)**

**Natsu: Why do you write so much tragedy?**

**Me: But didn't you have a happy moment? Lucy should be the one complaining….**

**Natsu: Well, I'm doing that for her. Guys, tell her she's not going to make any progress with this story, if she doesn't make it happier. Tag your advices along with your opinions, comments and suggestions and post them in the box below! She's really in need of some advices!**

**Me: Guys, please convince Natsu that I'm not! You can even pm me if you want. He'll know about it! Vote for the story you want me to update!**

**Me & Natsu: Arigatou! Bye for now! **


	6. Daddy

**Me: Minna! Long time no see! I thought enough questions from my side for this story. You might have been working really hard to figure out things. So, I'll start answering them. Here I present the very first suspense releasing chapter of "Broken"!**

**Natsu:Uhm…uh?(confused)**

**Me: Okay? Natsu has already read this chapter and he was… confused. So if it confuses you, then hold onto the story. You're going in the right way and I recommend you to continue reading this one till the end. Now, Natsu, people asked me why doesn't Natsu know about his daughter? I guess it is clear that Emi is Natsu's daughter. If not, go on for the chapter.**

**Natsu: Why do I not know about my daughter?(confused)**

**Me: Oi, dumbhead! How would I know?**

**Natsu: okay, okay! Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. The plot is all hers. Blame her for anything if you don't like.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-6 Daddy?**

The little girl clenched onto his black shirt even tighter. Tears trickled down her porcelain face, making his shirt all wet. This wasn't a matter of concern, though. Tears welled up in his own onyx eyes as he felt the small figure in his arms.

"_This had to be a dream? This possibly cannot be true…? Tell me I'm sleeping! This cannot be true? My daughter? My daughter? She can never ever come near me? Tell me, this was just a dream. This pricks my heart too much, so much that I doubt if it will stop beating, causing a heart attack! My daughter! How I longed to hold her….. Just this way….. Six years… sure has been a long time… She seems to have grown a lot… This is my daughter….." _the dragon slayer's thoughts ran wild. Finally, today he got to embrace his own daughter…. No! Their daughter! Yes, she was their daughter!

~0~

_FLASHBACK:_

_The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. Laying her head on the arms of the man she loved, nothing could stop a smile to creep on her face as she surrendered herself to the depths of the sleep. The dragon slayer cocked his eye open, to have a look at his beloved. Seeing that the smile from her face hasn't faltered yet, he allowed the grin he had been dying to hide since morning to adorn his face. _

"_Just spit it out, will ya? It's already been a day since you've known it! Come on, Just tell me! I don't know how badly I am waiting for you to spit the entire matter out! I can't wait to tell you how happy I am! I'm going to be a father. That would be my child. No, our child! This is our child Luce!" he was grinning as he dreamt of playing with their baby one day, while Lucy would be busy preparing something to eat. He'll even make her play with them, of course! A sweet and lovely family!_

_He had never been so happy before. Never ever…._

_He stole a glimpse of her face. She was sleeping with peace, in his arms. He grinned wide at her- something that went unnoticed by the mother of their child. Oh, how he loved her! And how he was going to love her for the rest of his life or more to say, for the remaining lives he'd ever live and be together with her in any form! And how sweet was this feeling that was making his soul jump from his body!_

_Lucy had been sick for the past few days. He was damn worried about the blonde spirit mage. So, when she decided to visit Porylusica about this, he spied on her, so as to carry her home if she ever fell down unconscious. Little did he know that eavesdropping on their conversation, will make it hard for him to contain this special feeling in himself? Why was it too difficult to tell him? He would have jumped in joy, shouting till his voice reached the end of Fiore "I'm going to be a Papa!". May be, she's just… what do you say? Weird? Nervous? Whatever! Just say it out loud as fast as you can! _

_He saw the curves of her lips turning down and her eyebrows furrowing, almost meeting each other. Was she having a nightmare? Panic overtook him as she woke up all of a sudden, shot opening her eyes._

"_Huh? *pant* *pant* *pant**pant*" she panted heavily, too much for her condition. Was she too stressed out with the matter "How to tell him?". But taking on too much stress wasn't good for their baby right? She should be careful, about both of them._

"_Natsu?" she searched for the pink head and embraced him in a tight hug. He felt as if she needed him badly. She didn't want to let him go. Not for a second! What was that dream she had just now about? _

_Tears ran in rivers down her face. He pulled back only to be greeted by fear in those lovely chocolate brown orbs of his beloved._

"_Luc-cy… wha- wh- what's the matter?" he stuttered, making the worry noticeable in his voice._

"_Natsu, I had a strange dream. I don't want to talk about it. It was way too scary for me!" she nodded her head against his chest, hiding her face in his chest-the place where she felt the most comfortable._

"_It's fine now. I'm here right?" he asked, letting out a smile, gently stroking her blonde hair to soothe her._

"_You wouldn't leave me right, Natsu? You'll never leave me alone, right?" she asked, pulling back from him. Her fear hasn't still disappeared from her face._

_He cupped her face, wiping her tears with the help of his thumbs._

"_Never silly girl! I would never leave you. I love you Lucy!" he assured, kissing her on her forehead. Her eyes trembled as she closed them during the kiss. His feel, his touch… it just made her feel so comfortable….. She wouldn't lose him for the world… Not for anything…_

"_Oi, now sleep, okay? You're still sick and that's bothering me too much. I have to go on a mission or we'll not be able to pay the rent of the apartment this month!" he tried to imitate her voice while saying the stuff about the rent. But he only earned a pull from her on his shirt, falling back into his embrace. She just wanted to stay there with him. She didn't want him to leave… not tomorrow! Not forever!_

"_Alright, alright! I'm not going to leave anywhere! Not unless you tell me to go!" Natsu mumbled as he enclosed her in his cage of arms, telling her that he isn't going to let her go that easily either!_

"_Arigatou, Natsu! I love you!" she whispered, loud enough for the dragon slayer to make out what she has said._

"_Love you too, weirdo! Go to sleep now!" he smiled off, gently brushing her hair, making her fall in sleep once again. _

_He caressed her abdomen with his hand slowly and with great care, in order not to wake her up._

"_You too, baby! Love you and your mommy also! And I will always protect you both- from no matter what danger" _

_He'd always love them and cherish them- his two important treasures- his mate and his child. And he'd protect them from any possible danger- that means __**ANYTHING!**_

_~0~_

The little blonde pulled back, her eyes a little wide. What did she cry? Daddy? She cried out to a person who would never come back. She cried out to that person who made her mother cry so much, who abandoned them, whom she hated to see the most. Never! She'd never forgive him. But she did cry out 'Daddy'. Tears erupted from her onyx orbs as she came to reality.

The person in front of her was watching her actions, letting his tears dry in his eyes and masking his face with a mask of no emotions. But his body betrayed him. He cupped the little girl's cheek. He couldn't see his daughter cry. He was a dragon slayer for god's sake! No matter how hard he tried, his dragon instinct will always give in.

The girl saw the worried expression on the pink haired man's face. She wiped her tears with her tiny fists but her efforts were in vain. More tears erupted from her eyes. She cried louder and louder. Natsu couldn't control himself any longer. His daughter was crying and was he too helpless to do anything to comfort her? The next thing he knew was he hugged her, gently stroking her hair, whispering soothing words in her ears, trying his best to calm her down. How he hated to see her cry! It was just like seeing Lucy cry. It pains him too much. He loved her. He loved them. But he broke the promise. He just couldn't be together with them.

~0~

She cried louder and louder. No way! She cannot cry 'Daddy'. He wouldn't come to her. He wouldn't console her. He did not come when his mother was crying. He was not there for her when she was born or when her mother took care of her. He was not there when the other children from her elementary school came with their parents, while she had only her mom to accompany her. She felt so sad every time any kid said, "Look! My Daddy brought me this" "My daddy loves me a lot. He's going to take me to the amusement park" or such stuff. He was never there for her. Never! She hated him… She hated him the most….. For abandoning her and her mother. She wouldn't forgive him. She wouldn't love him. But still… those words still escape her mouth… whenever she's afraid or scared, despite her staunch resolution to not talk of him… They still come out of her mouth. That one dreadful word…. Daddy…

"Daddy…" she sobbed as the word she hated the most came out of her mouth once again. She dug deeper into that man's(whosoever he was) chest as he held her safe within the cage of his arms. Her tears never taking the name of stopping, her eyes red from all the crying she had done but still she's crying…

* * *

**Natsu: You even make our daughter cry!(crying)**

**Lucy: Seriously, you should stop this story!**

**Me: What!(crying)**

**Natsu: Do you see it? Do you see how badly she requires your advices? Tag one. Tell her not to make people cry so much. Post your opinion, comments, suggestions in the box below. Tag one advice with your reviews also. Any help is appreciable. I don't want my daughter to cry again.**

**Lucy: You can also message her if you want. She is welcome to any suggestions from your side.**

**Me: uwaaah! Am I that bad?! Guys, let me know! Please! Should I close this down as Lucy says? Uwaaah!(crying)**

**Me, Lucy& Natsu: Arigatou! Bye for now! Leave a review!  
**


	7. so, they met

**Me: This came quicker… The holidays are here and I hope to update my stories sooner. But you sure have to push me a little to update on the story you like! **

**Natsu: My, my… I know the story's going too slow… She'll try to speeden up if you want…**

**Me: I do not own Fairytail is all I want to say. How I wish if I could….**

**Natsu: Onto the chapter now! I met my daughter! I'm all fired up!**

* * *

**Chapter-7 So, they met…**

The little girl pulled back from the man, wiping off her tears with her tiny fists.

"Hey, are you okay?" the pink haired man asked.

She lightened a bit at his voice.

"First, let us get out of this dark place. You said, this was scary right?" he grinned at her, as he carried her in his arms.

"Oi!" she protested to be put down. He was reluctant. He wouldn't lose the chance to carry his daughter for the world, not even if she protested.

~0~

They reached a plain, when he let her down on her feet. The little girl stumbled a bit before regaining her composure. A worried look overtook his face but the girl grinned assuring everything is fine. He knew everything wasn't fine though. The girl's smile soon disappeared and a frown replaced it much to his displeasure.

The next thing he saw was the girl bowing in front of him. He thought it was to thank him. But the words that came out of her mouth left him astonished.

"Gomenasai…" the girl said in a low voice, her tone showed nearly no emotions.

The dragon slayer bent down to her height, caressing her cheeks with his warm hand making the girl look up to him. She saw a confused look on the older man's face. It was obvious he didn't understand why she was sorry instead of being thankful.

"Shouldn't you be supposed to thank me? Why sorry?" the dragon slayer asked, not understanding a bit.

The girl nodded her head sideways, in disagreement. Tears flew in the tangential direction making his hand wet.

"I'm bad. I called you 'Daddy'. But you don't deserve to be called such…" the girl cried.

Natsu's eyes went wide. Does that mean she knew who her father was? Did she realise that he was her father? Didn't Lucy try to hide that fact from her? Thoughts as such ran through his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy has never been nice. So I cannot call you 'Daddy' in any way. You're not Daddy. You cannot be Daddy…" the girl continued.

The dragon slayer looked distressed. Did it literally mean she hated him too much? A strange pain hit him in his heart. There stood his daughter right in front of him and he couldn't even let her know that he was his father. To top that, he realises that his daughter hates him too much to be acknowledge him. What if she leaves him as soon as she knows who her father is? What if she'd hate him even more, knowing the person who hurt her mother too much is right in front of her? What if..

His river of thoughts was broken by the little girl, who looked at him with worried eyes.

"What's the matter, mister?" she asked, innocently.

He shrugged the feeling off. The best thing he could do now is at the least spend some quality time with his daughter, for now.

"Nothing…." He shoved his head sideways. "I guess we didn't introduce ourselves yet right?"

He offered his hand for her to take it.

"Name's Natsu. Nice to meet you…Yours?" he said, grinning at her. He tried to sound as normal as possible. He didn't know why he omitted his surname in his introduction. He just had a feeling not to tell her his entire name.

She gladly took his hand, shaking it with her own, grinned a grin that made his heart warm.

"Nice to meet you too." the girl chirped with her sweet voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My name's _**Emily N. Dragneel!**_" she replied to his question.

_Dragneel? _Her name came as a blow to him. It was too close. Had he disclosed his surname, he would have been caught so easily. He was thankful to himself for not ruining these moments of his life by disclosing his name. But he wondered…. How long they would be able to remain friends this way? Someday… everything would be disclosed. There's only this hope that that day should be as far as possible…

~0~

"Natsu? Do you know mommy?" the girl asked with curiosity.

"What!" he choked out.

"I asked if you knew mommy?" she stomped her feet annoyed. Why doesn't anyone answer her? But she wasn't one of them who were going to leave a battle field. She'll sure find about her mommy someday. And she was sure this salmon haired guy who became a good friend of her, taking her to her home sure knew about her mother.

"You were searching for mommy, when we met for the first time. Don't you remember?" the girl asked as if a C.I.D. officer.

The said man sweat dropped. How smart could she be? She's going to out pass Lucy this way.

"Now tell me!" she shouted as she cut his way of ignoring her and moving on their path. She snapped him out of his various thoughts that now ran in his mind, on a way to answer her.

"Look, Emi… we're home." He grinned, trying to divert her attention.

"What? Already?" she glanced at the building in front of her. Why is life so unfair? She was thinking they were having a good time with each other.

"You're coming in, right, Natsu?" she asked with puppy dog eyes, "You could meet mommy then and make your wish come true. You were searching for her, weren't you?"

His eyes softened as he thought of the blonde, his eyes became wet without his notice.

The little girl felt as if she smelt some salt in the air as she looked upto him.

"No, sweetheart. It's too dark. Happy will be waiting for me, worried. So, I'll pass this time. I'll meet her next time. So, till then… bye!" he could hardly say that.

"Natsu!" the little girl ran to him, hugging him. "I'll miss you"

"Miss you too, Emi… Promise I'll meet you soon…" he gently patted her head.

The girl then headed for the door while the dragon slayer turned around and walked away.

The cool breeze hit him in his face as his mind ran on random things.

_Saying goodbye is too painful, ne Natsu?_

"Lucy, you were right… Saying goodbye is even more painful, especially when you know your family is right beside you and you cannot be with them…" he walked away saying that to no one in particular.

~0~

The door knocked and a worried blonde haired woman rushed to it. It was already six in the evening and there was no sign of her beloved daughter and a certain ice mage.

She worriedly opened the door, only to find her daughter standing at it, grinning wide.

"Mommy!" the girl threw herself in her mother's arms as she carried her in.

"Emi, it took you so long," the blonde said as she embraced her daughter. The scent…. It felt so familiar… so soothing… It felt as if she was with Natsu… His scent… But how did his scent rub off on her daughter? Since Emi was their daughter, she did carry some of his scent but too much scent of Natsu can only be it got rubbed off on her.

"_Wait…. Don't tell me they met already?" _the older blonde's heart raced and her eyes widened in shock.

"Mommy, today I again met that pink haired guy I told you about. Gray and I were playing hide and seek. I hid somewhere in a dark place and you know I'm too scared of them. The room was closed and it was too dark. I began crying and that pink-haired man came to rescue me. He was a nice guy. He brought me home also. He was such a good person…." And she went off with her story.

The blonde was lost in her thoughts.

"_So, they met… Did they figure out already? But Emi… she hates him… But she's saying he's so nice… what is happening? Where is Gray, now?" _she thought.

~0~

"Juvia…" he muttered to himself as he sat on the green hillside. The sky was clear and the stars shone on him. The cold breeze blew as it hit him. It wasn't too cold for him… Not for the ice mage…

But when his thoughts ran on a certain water mage…. **He shivered…**.

* * *

**Me: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Anything? Just let me know. Post your comments in the box below. Gomenasai if it was a clumsy chapter. **

**Natsu: Guys! Thank you for loving this story till now! Share your thoughts and valuable suggestion with us. That would really be great and push her on updating sooner.**

**Me: The update will be really faster if you guys will review. I really get inspired to write more and finish the following chapters quicker. **

**Natsu and me: Arigatou! Bye for now! Leave a review!**


	8. The guild in 6 years

**Me: Told you all, the updates are going to be faster Than you for your heartwarming reviews and they really made my day and just in case to let you know…. The real story starts now. **

**Natsu: Whoa! Sounds dangerous! And what's with Charle?**

**Me: Dunno! What's with you? People ask me and I lay here, innocent and unaware of what's happening with you…XD(smirking)**

**Natsu: Don't believe her when she says she is innocent. She owns all the plot. She doesn't own Fairytail though.**

**Me: For now, I didn't expect it to take so long to come. Lucy's finally going to guild! Enjoy the chapter below!**

* * *

**Chapter-8 The Guild in 6 years**

"You ready?" Gray asked.

A shiver went down her spine.

She never thought they would ever see this place again. Will everyone be the same? Will they forgive them for what they did? It was obvious, right? She couldn't stay after what happened. She didn't want to, anymore. The major concern now is….Can everything go back to what it was before?….ever?

She stiffened a little at the thought. Her daughter felt the grip tighten on her hand which was in her mama's. The little girl looked up to her mother.

"Mommy, are you okay? Or we'll go back home?" she asked, sounding worried.

"_This place isn't any good if doesn't make mommy smile"_ she thought, tugging on her mother's hand.

Lucy turned to her daughter and smiled.

"It's fine, Emi. We're home anyways…" she replied.

The blonde was smiling, a real smile formed on her face after a long time.

Emi smiled back at her mother. "_Mommy smiled for the first time. A different smile though! This place must be special then! I'm sure I'll love it here!"_

"I'm ready," she replied to the earlier question from the ice mage. He nodded. He took the girl in his arms so Lucy could explain things first.

~0~

The door opened, revealing three dark figures against the sunlight.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, turning to the three 'strangers'. Cana stopped her drinking. Mira's and Lisanna's eyes widened. The dragonslayers' sniffed the air again and again, finding it difficult to believe what they found out. Natsu turned away from the door and moved to the backyard, without catching anyone's attention. Happy stood beside Charle, tears at the end of his eyes. There was an unusual silence in the guild, unusual because Fairytail has been a boisterous guild, too noisy for even a table to be heard when it crashes with a wall, destroy a part of the guild's building.

"Long time no see!" Lucy greeted, moving forward into the light. Her long hair danced down to her knees, her skirt swaying with her steps as she moved forward. Her smile lit up the guild, as soon as they saw her. It can't be… She couldn't…. come back….

Everyone was frozen. It was even difficult to say if they were actually breathing or not.

"Come on, guys! Where's the Fairytail I knew? Loud? Boisterous? Gray may be we made it into the wrong place! Let's go back," She kidded.

A table came behind her. Emi became alert as she struggled in Gray's hold. A table was going to hit her mommy! This was going to be the worst place ever if something happens to her mommy!

Gray held her, refusing to let her go.

"Just wait and watch Emi! Mommy wanted to see Fairytail, right? They are showing her, Fairytail!" Gray whispered to the girl.

The table went and hit the doors behind her, slamming the doors close.

The blonde flinched. Wasn't she welcome there?

"Oi, Bunny girl, Dare you leave us again like that! We'll all tie you up and make you settle down!" Gajeel shouted.

"It's going to be even worse, Lucy-san. I'll put you in a wind cage and refuse to let you leave… You don't know how hard it was without you!" the sky dragon slayer cried, tears already falling down her cheeks.

"Ara, Ara, don't be too harsh or she'll run away again. Let her relax and then we can do whatever we want" Mirajane smiled, a wet smile, tears lining her closed eyes.

"My sister's right!" Lisanna supported her sister.

"Oi, didn't you tell me not to leave the guild? Why did you have to leave? We're nakama, right? We're not alone here" A drunken Cana shouted from her place.

"Lucyyyyyyyyy!" The blue exceed ran hugging her and never letting go of her.

"Happy!" the spirit mage said and the next thing she knew everyone, meaning everyone circled, crushing her to death.

Only cries like "Lucy, you baka" "You got us all worried" "Lucy, you're finally back" echoed. "Gomenasai, Gomenasai, It's good to be back though!" she replied, hugging them all. Tears fell down her own porcelain cheeks, the tears she hid for the 6 years… her sorrow of leaving back her family… everything flowed away with them. She was crying yet she was smiling.

Emi watched this all in silence. Never had she seen people who would threaten first and then cry. These people were…. Weird. Her mommy was weird. She was crying and smiling simultaneously, just like when she met Auntie Levy. May be, this place, isn't bad after all. But it is bad that she is being ignored and she hates it when such a thing happens.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Her cries became louder and louder till everyone looked at the little girl in Gray's daughter. They pulled away from her, giving her a little air to breathe and allowing her to make her way to the little girl.

"What's the matter, honey?" she asked, her voice chiming.

"You forgot me, Mommy?" the little girl pouted.

"Of course not, sweetie. Mommy was talking to her fellow guildmates. She didn't forget you. Mama can never forget her sweetheart," Lucy comforted her child, taking her into her arms. The little blonde buried her head into her mother's blonde bangs.

Lucy glanced at their guildmates' reaction. Their jaws were practically touching the ground. Lucy and her daughter were so striking similar to each other. But was she Lucy's and Gray's daughter? No, Because Lucy and Natsu were…?

She giggled at the sight.

"What's the matter, guys? This is my daughter, Emily…. **Emily N. Dragneel**" she announced. Gray smirked at their reactions. If there was something even below the ground they were standing, their jaws were hitting it, right now.

"Dragneel?" they all yelled.

"You got a problem with that?" Emi turned to face them.

"No, ma'am!" They all bowed before pushing the matter further.

~0~

"The guild hasn't changed any, right Mira?" Lucy asked as she sat at her favourite spot from the counter. Drinking her favourite drink, the spirit mage just brought up the topic to know how the guild was doing before she made a comeback.

"No, Lucy… It just became normal after you came back…. It lost all its smiles. We never thought you would ever come back. We didn't try to search for you, though. It was evident that you were quite hurt and besides, knowing Gray was there with you felt quite a relief. We thought you required some time to cope up after whatever happened. And…just… to let you know…. You don't have to run away, you know… We're all there for you always and we'd kick anyone's butt if they ever hurt you and that means anyone!" Mira said, a demonic aura replacing her serene one.

"Calm down, Mira…. I'm all fine. I… just… I couldn't be here…But that is past. The reality is I'm here with my family and I'm happy that I'm back. So you need not kick anyone's butt," Lucy growled a little but made it seem as less as possible.

Mira chilled her aura, smiling at the blonde. The blonde's voice could do wonders. No wonder that pink haired guy fell for her.

The smile on her face faltered, replacing it with a frown.

"Why Dragneel, Lucy? Why not Heartphilia? And the N in her name?" the takeover mage inquired. The blonde's eyes went a little wide.

"It's true what you think" she replied. She looked around searching for her little girl, who was with Gray being introduced to all the people in her guild, her silly expressions and her goofy grin…. Everything about her….is him…

"Then why? Why are you making it so obvious?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"She's our daughter, right Mira? I possibly can't hide her identity from her…." The blonde replied vaguely.

"Is it okay for you Lucy? To come back? To be around him? To be with him?" The takeover mage sounded as if she'd faint any moment from all that tension.

"He has never left me, Mira…. So, it's no different," She trailed off her head in her daughter's direction. The said girl was giggling and laughing with Wendy.

"Where is everyone? I mean, I didn't see master or Juvia or Erza or Levy?" Lucy asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh, Master is at a meeting. Levy is at her home….Juvia's sick…..Erza…eh? How should I tell you?.." Mira stuttered.

"Erza?What's the matter with Erza?" the blonde asked worried.

"None in the guild has seen her in six years. She behaves like a replacement for Mystogan. She just comes to the guild without anyone noticing, takes a job and leaves…." Mira sounded sad. Lucy's eyes saddened a bit, tears lining her chocolate brown orbs.

"Mommy!" her daughter's voice echoed from the other side of the guild, making the two women perk up and pay attention to what she had to say.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the girl ran and tugged on the blonde's skirt.

"You said we had a library here. A big one!" Emi rose her hands above her head, to indicate how big.

"Ara, ara, Emi loves to read like Mommy I presume," Mirajane smiled.

Emi nodded.

"Lucy may be you could take her around then. We have some new books in the library published by your favourite author. You might even like to take a look at them," Mira suggested.

"What? Really? Then I'll just have a look in there," the blonde carried her daughter in her arms. Happy followed the blonde in silence. During all the time she was there, the exceed didn't take his eyes off her, afraid if he lost sight of her, she may leave.

"It's a relief Lucy-san is back. May be the things will become normal and everyone can be happy," Wendy sighed.

Charle looked at the departing trio. Her eyes widened in shock as she caught her forehead with her paw. Her actions went unnoticed as everyone was busy with their own thoughts of happiness.

"_What was that I saw?"_ she thought her eyes still wide in fear.

~0~

"Gomenasai, Lucy… I'm still not ready to face you… not yet…" the dragon slayer thought as he heard people yelling "Lucy!" from inside.

"Emily N. Dragneel…. Emily Natsu Dragneel, isn't it? But why so? Why do you offer such love when I'm not in a position to return it?..."

* * *

**Me: How was it?  
**

**Gray: Aww… I didn't have a major role….**

**Me: Waiting for the right time to strike! When it comes, I promise it's going to be damn good.**

**Natsu: Don't forget me!**

**Me: Get ready for a fight! **

**Natsu: I'm all fired up! **

**Gray: Not losing to you, flame brain!**

**Natsu: Bring it on, Ice prince!**

**Me: Stop it! Not now! Without Erza around, you don't listen do you?**

**Gray & Natsu: Erza, you say…. (Already having their hands around each other's shoulder) We're best of friends! Guys, do review Or she'll feed us to Erza!**

**Me: These guys never change!**


	9. Changes

**Me: Back with a new chapter! Love you all for your reviews! Arigatou(a Japanese bow!)! You made my day! Awww…. Sorry for making you cry….But the drama has yet to start! **

**Natsu Not keeping you long, Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. Only the plot belongs to her. Blame her if you don't like any!**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-9 Smells and sounds **

The blonde spirit mage and her daughter were on their way to the library. The blue cat was following behind them.

The child hid her face in her mother's bangs while the blonde held her daughter closer to herself.

The blonde's heart ached. She saw him in the guild and he left as soon as their gazes met. Why did he do such things? Could he just not stay back? Why wouldn't he come back?

Her eyes became wet as they were lined with her tears.

"Mommy?" the girl asked in a low voice.

"Yes, sweetie," she gently ran her hand through her child's blonde hair.

"Are you crying?" the girl asked.

"No, my child," she denied, nodding her head sideways.

The girl settled her head in her mother's bangs. Confusion etched her mind.

"_Why did it feel like I smelt salt now? And even back in the guild? What is happening to me?"_ she was baffled.

~0~

"Carla!" Wendy shouted as it saw the white neko collapse. It was a rare sight, to see something of this kind, happen….

Everyone turned to the sky dragon slayer as she carried the exceed into the infirmary.

"What happened?" "What's the matter?" "What's with Charle?"…. sounds like this were heard from the crowd.

Mirajane went inside the infirmary to help the healing mage who was already busy with healing her friend. Blue light was emitted from her hands.

The light slowly faded as the dragon slayer slowly put her hands down.

"Phew! It was just fatigue!" the raven haired girl sighed.

"That's a relief!" Mira sighed, along with her.

"I'd better inform others or they'll be worrying about her," she said as she exited the door.

"_But Charle… why was she so fatigued to collapse? We've haven't been to a mission lately to tire her so much? What's the matter? I've got to find out,"_ Wendy thought as she saw the sleeping exceed.

~0~

"So, we finally meet…" Natsu perked up at the voice of someone familiar.

"I didn't expect you to meet me let alone talk with me," The dragon slayer smirked.

"I had no choice left. I couldn't ask you 6 years back…. But now I have all the time in the world to ask you…" the black haired mage came out from the corner.

"Ask me what?" the dragon slayer asked.

"You know it well. I need not tell you," the ice mage's face wore a sad smile.

"I don't know what you're talking," the pink head was not ready to give in.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why do you want to break Lucy?"

"Break Lucy? You kidding?" the dragon slayer let out a little laugh.

"Do you think I'm kidding? I'm damn serious! Do you think you're actions go unnoticed? Why did you have to leave when we entered the guild after 6 years?" A punch came aiming for the salamander's face.

"None of your business!" the fire mage stopped the punch in mid-air.

"None of my business? You're doing all of this and tell me that it is none of my business. We're rivals for god's sake! And you say it's none of my business! ICE MAKE: CANNON" Gray was deadly serious about this today. They were already quite far away from the guild so their fight will go unnoticed.

"Why do you care?! You have Lucy now! Didn't you get married already?!" Natsu shouted. He was panting heavily…

Gray's eyes went wide at his outburst. He never thought Natsu could even imagine things like that! Not even in his dreams!

"What the hell are you saying?!"

"What the- Didn't that man who moved your luggage in your apartment call her Lucy Fullbuster? Don't you live together? What the hell does that mean?!" Natsu burst out again. His cries, his shouts…. He couldn't control any of them.

Gray's eyes grew even wider. He threw a punch at the dragon slayer making him fall to the ground. The ice mage shook his head.

"Was that what you thought when you asked me to be with her when you are not around?! Was that what you thought of both of us?! Was that why you wanted when you asked me to go after her?! How can you think something as such about your wife?!" The ice mage clenched his fist tighter…

The dragon slayer stood up on his feet, only to be greeting the ground for the second time when a hand flying in his direction hitting his jaw hard.

"To make things clear, Lucy has always loved you! Always!" A tear made its way down the ice mage's cheeks. His best friend was thinking all nonsense about both of them!

"She's already broken…. Why do you want to break her even more…. She has just loved you more than her life… Why do you do such things to her? Answer me!" The ice mage shouted. The dragon slayer didn't reply. He was as cold as ice.

"Whatever was your misunderstanding, she just lived with me as my sister. That's why she took my name! Your daughter! Didn't you hear? She has your name in hers… Isn't it enough proof how much Lucy loves you? She was crying, you idiot! Everyday, every second! How long still you want to make her cry?! How much?" Gray said.

Tears trailed down Natsu's own eyes as he heard him say… No, he cannot… He cannot soften now. Not now… Not now…

"Stand up, you idiot! This fight isn't over yet! I haven't even got a single answer to my questions and I'm not quitting before I get my answers!" Gray threw another punch, making the fire mage fly into the tree behind him.

~0~

"It's bad! It's really bad!" Lucy felt her heart pounding.

"Mommy! What's the matter?" the girl asked, pulling away from the blonde. She saw the sweat on her mother's forehead, worry in her eyes.

The spirit mage let her child on her feet as she hid her panicked face in her hands.

"Mommy!" the older blonde felt her face being cupped by two tiny hands. She grabbed her daughter and hugged her.

"_I felt like I heard mommy's heart beat! Why am I able hear these sounds?"_ the girl thought as she hugged her mother back…

The girl's ears twitched a little. _What was that she was hearing? Gray's voice? But how? _She had to find out, no matter what!

The little girl struggled a little in her mother's arms.

"What's the matter, Emi?" the blonde asked, pulling away.

Emi, who was now free from her mother's grip, ran away in the direction from which she heard the voices.

"_I'm sure it was Gray's voice that I heard! But how? And from where?"_ the girl thought as she ran, leaving her mother screaming.

"Emi, wait!" the blonde shouted from behind.

She placed her hand on her chest where her heart rests.

"_For a moment, it felt like Natsu was being hurt? I don't understand it! Natsu, be safe" _ she thought before trailing off behind her daughter.

~0~

"Fight me! Stand up on your feet!" Gray shouted for the third time.

Natsu barely made it to his feet. Gray's hand flew straight into his face, knocking the Salamander down.

"Where is the Natsu I know? Where is the Natsu that loved Lucy more than his life? Where is the Natsu who wouldn't lose her for the world? Where is Natsu Dragneel?" Gray's voice became low as it reached the end. He could barely say those words. Tears ran in rivers down his face...

His friends were in pain and he was _**helpless.**_

~0~

"Now Lucy came back Erza… You too… please come back…"the white haired bar tender made a wish as she thought of her childhood rival.

* * *

**Me: Now, how was it?**

**Gray: Fabulous! I finally had something to do than take the kid somewhere and I get to kick Natsu's butt. (High- fiving)**

**Natsu: I lost to Gray? I lost to Gray? I lost to Gray? How could I? (dazed)**

**Gray: You'd never win against me. Guys, time to let Beatress know how you felt about this chapter! You let her know and she'll just write such awesome chapters and you'd get to see an awesome me!**

**Natsu: Huh? Don't forget me! Guys, tell her to make me more awesome. I feel so vulnerable…(muttering)**

**Me: Aww.. Natsu, you're becoming complaint box!**

**Natsu: I am not. Guys, Tell her what I'm saying is true and tag your advices with your reviews! Reviews mean so much now. So, do review!**

**Gray, Natsu and Me: Arigatou! Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter-10

**Me: Love you all for all the love you give me. You made my day again! Things are speeding up now! But the update's going to be a little slow. The next update will be on Tuesday. So, you guys will have to wait…**

**Natsu: She doesn't own Fairytail. Plot's all hers. So, blame her for anything you don't like…**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter-10**

_FLASHBACK:_

_The sharp tip of her sword was pointing at his neck, her face carrying an expression of "I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-obey-me" look. Everyone in the guild gulped at the scene in front of them._

_He was just smiling and doing nothing…_

_Her eyes shot up as she glared at the man in front of him…_

_But he just smiled…._

_She put her sword back in her sheath as she saw the glint of sorrow in his eyes. She went upstairs, snatching an S-class quest and exited the guild. _

_Everyone was taken aback by her reaction. What happened? No one spoke. Everyone shook their head. The master left into his office without saying a word._

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

_~0~_

"How long are you planning to stay this time?" the blue haired mage asked, his eyes drifting to a red-haired mage sitting in silence.

"Am I already a burden to you?" the re-equip mage scoffed.

"Don't be so sad like that," he slightly patted her head.

"How can I not be sad?!" she shouted, making him a little flinch. "It never gets out of my mind. His eyes… his sorrow that his eyes reflect…. He was dead…. I cannot get it out of my mind… I cannot see him like that! And unless he becomes normal, I'm not going back to the guild…"

He grabbed her and pulled her in an embrace.

Tears rolled down the Titania's cheeks as she hid herself in the blue haired mage's chest.

"That is not your fault, is it, Erza?" he said, trying to comfort her.

"But if I was there when all that happened, maybe I could've stopped it. May be, Lucy wouldn't have left…. I couldn't do anything for either of them… It was of no use to know about it later when she has already left everyone… I couldn't believe he said all that stuff… I was angry. I pointed my sword at him to make him agree to bring her back. But it was too late... I couldn't kill a person twice"

"I am hearing all of this for a hundredth time….. It's not your fault…. You need not regret…." He said but she wouldn't agree…

"If she was his life, then why did he have to make her go?" she screamed but her screams won't be answered. She knew they would go unanswered. But still…

~0~

"Emi?" Lucy looked here and there.

She found herself in the forest and now lost sight of her daughter. Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. She tried to figure out which way her daughter ran off to but her efforts were in vain.

"Emi, where are you? I hope you are safe" Lucy thought as she folded her hands, praying her daughter might be safe.

~0~

"_That voice…. I'm able to hear voices… It's Gray…. And …. I can hear someone pant…. Who is that? I can hear the trees rustle…. What is happening? Why am I able to hear sounds? How am I able to hear even the low sounds? What is happening to me?" _Emi was running.

She had to find out what was happening. She didn't know where she was going but her legs, They are just carrying her weight to their desired destination.

She elegantly manoeuvred herself through the forest until she hit something hard like a wall.

"Is it…. Dead end?" she looked up to meet the large green eyes.

Her eyes widened as she realised what she has bumped into. It was a monster! Large round green eyes, Three large horns on its head, maroon coloured scaled skin… It was looking down at little Emi with a frown on its face and its eyes filled with anger. In short it was way too scary for our little Emi…

It threw a punch in the little girl's direction.

BAM!

The girl hit the tree, coughing some blood.

"It's very scary! It's very scary! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she began screaming, closing her eyes tight.

~0~

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Lucy flinched at the screams she heard.

"Emi! Emi always cries out Daddy when she is scared. That means….. Emi is in Danger!" Lucy's eyes went wide in realisation. Praying that her daughter be safe till she reaches her, she rushed to from wherever the screams are coming from.

~0~

His ears twitched. His breathing became loud as he got up to the ice mage's surprise. The ice mage was unable to understand what was happening.

"What happened? Where are you going? I will not let you go until I get my answers today!" Gray shouted.

Fire surrounded the dragon slayer as he heard the ice mage shout.

"What did you say?" the Salamander shouted.

Dragon scales began surfacing his skin. His eyes could scare the daylights out of the enemy.

"My daughter's in danger and no one's going to stop me!" the dragon slayer shouted as he fire charged towards the ice mage, knocking him into the trees. The ice mage lost his consciousness.

~0~

"Daddy! Daddy!" the girl screamed as the monster caught her in its hand, making the movement impossible for girl.

It was about to put the girl in its mouth, when fire burnt its hand to ash.

"Natsu!" the girl called out his name making the man regain his senses.

The girl came running to the fire mage and hugged him.

"Emi, you alright?" the Salamander asked.

The girl nodded.

"It was scary, Natsu," she said.

He pulled away from her.

"Emi, stay back, I"ll handle it," he said, shoving her to stay behind.

"But…" the girl saw the wounds he already carried.

"Stay back," was all he said, before charging towards the monster.

Fire surrounded him, burning whatever was left of the monster. The monster threw attacks which made him fall but he rose up every time…

"Iron Fist of the Fire dragon!" he shouted, landing a straight hit into the monster.

Emi watched it all in daze. She didn't close her eyes even for a second, as long as he was fighting. There was a kind of feeling stirring in her… Something she could explain… Something like a bond…. Something like warmth…. Something was stirring in her….

The Salamander landed on his feet before tumbling down to the ground, exhausted.

"Natsu!" Emi shouted as she saw the dragon slayer fall to his feet.

She tried to wake him up, by trying to move him with her hands. But he wouldn't gain consciousness.

She coughed up some blood. And before she could realise the things, she too fell down losing consciousness.

~0~

Lucy was frantically searching for her daughter ever since she heard her screams. Her search indeed was fruitful, though it just ended up in disaster when she saw her husband and daughter unconscious, her daughter laying on top of her beloved. Streaks of blood were all over the place. His body was wounded.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Natsu! Emi!" She screamed, as she ran to them.

* * *

**Natsu: What was this?**

**Me: Gomen, Gomen, I know I messed it a little.**

**Natsu: I'm not sure if it's only a little.**

**Me: I hope it is little. Let me know and also send me suggestions and comments about this story…**

**Natsu: You can post them in the box below or message her. Don't forget to tag some advices for her!**

**Me & Natsu: Arigatou! Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Love you guys, for all your reviews and all those who fav-ed this story and my other stories. Love you all for all the support! Thought it was not possible to post it on Tuesday but finally doing it.'Cause I made you wait, here I present another long chapter of 'Broken'!**

**Natsu: Don't make us die now and move forward already. Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. All she owns is the plot. So, don't be mad at me for anything you don't like. Blame her for that!**

**Me: Gosh! Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter-11**

He opened his eyes slowly, only to meet with the wooden ceiling. What happened? Where was he? Infirmary? Why was he there? His head began aching. His hands rose to his head, holding as the pain shot through his head and felt the bandages wound on it. He got wounded. But how?

He blinked twice in surprise before realizing the situation.

"Uh… I heard Emi's cry and then? Emi, where is she?" he said, as his eyes frantically searched for his daughter.

"Daijo obu, Natsu… Emi is safe… How about you?" the white haired take over mage entered the infirmary with a tray of food for the wounded mage.

"Where is she?" he demanded to know, his eyes narrowed.

"With her mother. Did you forget? You did leave her six years ago, right? Then why sound too concerned about the mother or child?" the aura around the takeover mage darkened as she finished what she has said, rendering his speechless by reminding him of his actions.

Silence filled the atmosphere between the two.

"If you care about them, then why did you leave them in the first place?!" the barmaid shouted. Lucy was like her sister and she couldn't see her in pain. She remained quiet when she left because that was the right thing to do at that time. Now she is seeking explanation when she came back because this is the right thing to do this time. She has seen the worst during the past six years. Sitting at the counter, cleaning those old clean glasses with old rags, she saw the guild change-Lucy leaving the guild, Erza avoiding the guild, Juvia's cries, Wendy's sad eyes, the sadness everyone were drowned in… everything! Something even worse to mention…. She saw Natsu die… Oh, how painful was it! Seeing the playful, happy demeanour vanish into some serious guy who didn't even resemble a bit to someone she has known from his childhood, it was not easy to take…. To see him die…. She was his life…. How he meant it when he said that to her! On the day he came back from his solo mission after a long time…..

~0~

_FLASHBACK_

"_Natsu! Baka! Wake up! It's enough okay?" Lucy shook the sleeping man awake as her eyes let the tears rain down her face. _

"_Arghh…" He choked, getting a hold of her hands, taking a deep breath in so as to survive from all the choking he has been subjected to since the past fifteen minutes._

"_Lucy! What happened?! Why are you…" _

_He stopped midway, looking at her eyes which were swollen and red from all the crying she has done from the past two days._

"_Natsu, you baka," she muttered as she hid herself in his arms, shedding few more of those tears._

"_Lucy?" His eyes were open wider than they should normally be. He made her cry? He saw his left arm wound with a bandage._

"_Baka, why did you leave without me? That's so unusual… Besides you did promise me you wouldn't leave! And see, you got yourself hurt…" she punched him lightly with her fists._

"_Lucy…?" he could manage to say. He couldn't react on her actions. It was so unusual to see her so scared. She wasn't scared when she was kidnapped and was being brutally tortured by the iron dragon slayer. Neither was she scared when they were trapped in the hell palace… Why was she so scared out of her wits, when he only got a fractured arm? They sure have seen even worse situations than these…_

_He left alone on the mission on purpose because he wanted both his child and his mate to be safe and taking them on a mission is only a threat to their life. _

_A smile crept on his face as he thought about how fatherly concerned he was becoming…_

"_You're smiling? Baka, I have not slept for two days and crying ever since only to find you making fun of me!" She pulled away from him as she stomped out of the infirmary muttering a 'stupid Natsu' under her breath._

_~0~_

"_Lucy… Shall we dance?" Natsu asked for her hand._

_Mirajane, when found out about the upset Lucy, announced a party to cheer her up. _

_Light music was being played and the guild members couldn't help but try out their lessons on social dancing that they've learnt before the Balsamico Ball. Their feet were finely tuned to the music as their bodies were carried away by the tune. Everything was enchanted about the night._

"_Lucyyy!" he whined like a kid as she pouted and turned her face away. He puppy eyed her and she couldn't resist her body's urge to be held by him. Oh, how long will she take before disclosing the secret she's holding within her! It was… she didn't understand how to tell him… She was… nervous a bit, anxious and may be scared. But he loved her, right? He'll love their baby too and cherish both of them till the end of his life. It's 'her' Natsu we are talking about! 'Her' Natsu, right?_

_Her hands gradually drifted to her abdomen and his eyes followed her actions. Both of them couldn't help the smile to creep on their faces. She gave her left hand only to be held by his right. He on purpose let his hand brush her abdomen while sliding it on her waist, to get a feel of their child again._

"_How long will you be playing hide and seek, Lucy?" he thought as he held her._

_She smiled even more at their contact, feeling his hand brush against her abdomen. It was like, she need not tell him and he already knew. _

"_But I have to tell him…." She thought._

"_And I will let you tell me, not going to steal your excitement! And besides, you look cute on your every attempt of trying to tell me," he said, looking into her eyes, melting her heart right away._

"_Finally, with the baby… __**WE ARE ONE!" **__this was their simultaneous independent thought, as their feet carried them onto the dance floor._

"_Lucy…" _

"_Huh?" she lifted her head up to hear him carefully, amidst the music that was being played. However, he was loud enough for the entire guild to hear him._

"_Regarding the question from the morning…"_

"_Don't mention it! It's already over… right?" she smiled at him but he insisted on answering her._

"_The reason why I didn't take you with me…" By this time, every head in the guild turned to the couple at the centre of the guild._

" _is because… I didn't want you to get hurt… I can bear any amount of pain I have to go through… but I can't bear a single piercing through your skin. You're my life, Luce! I can't live without you! The day I have to do that is the day when I'm de-"She covered his mouth with her hand. Tears dressed her eyes._

"_Enough Natsu! I don't want to hear. I just can't! I love you baka… Don't just leave me like that! It was scary! I cannot live without you either… I just cannot think of living without you! I… I…" she said, hiding herself in his arms while he dug into her hair._

"_I love you too…" he whispered and they danced along with the music while the others resumed their activities, smiling at how much the couple loved each other._

_END OF FLASHBACK~_

_~0~_

All the pain from bearing all the changes in her siblings….She hid it in herself until the time was right. And now… she was going to set things right. She was going to unite the couple, clearing their misunderstandings. She will get the most adorable family together!

She saw a regret in his look from the words that came out of her mouth. But there was also a kind of happiness that flashed in his eyes.

"Natsu…" she muttered at what she saw.

"So, she is safe…" he sighed.

"_He's not concerned about all the stuff I said… All he was worried about was Emi and Lucy… What happened to Natsu? Whatever… If he still loves them, then I am going to get their family together I promise!" _she promised to herself mentally.

~0~

"Emi…" she muttered to herself as she brushed her daughter's hair gently. Her daughter had not woken up since the past one hour, worrying the blonde dead.

The sight of seeing the most loved ones wounded and drowning in blood… can leave any **devastated!** And Lucy was in such a state- Natsu lay in the infirmary with all the bandages on his body. And her daughter was in front of her eyes without speaking and only sleeping. She was out of danger- that's what Wendy said. Though the little girl smiled at her mother soon after she woke up after the accident, the mother was not convinced. She was her mother for God's sake! She couldn't help worrying about her.

"Gray, how did **you **get hurt?" the blonde asked, her eyes still fixed on her daughter.

"Huh? I was… I… I was having a men's talk…" his reply was vague, with all the stuttering possible.

"Did you fight Natsu?" she asked.

"Why do you worry?" he asked coldly.

"Why did you?" she asked, not bothering his comments.

"Why, you ask, after everything he's done? To get answers for all the questions…." He let a little growl escape.

"Why did you hurt him? That was least I expected from you… How could you do that?" she snapped.

"Lucy…."

"He was bleeding, you know… The blood flowed down like a river, dampening all the ground nearby…. What would you do if something happened…" she stopped herself from even imagining the consequences.

"Go and rest Gray... You have to go to the party tonight…" she said.

"You're not coming?" he asked.

"I have to take care of Emi… So tell Mira, I cannot make it. She'll understand," she replied. He nodded and he left.

~0~

"_You still love him, don't you Lucy? And he still loves you both… Then, I don't understand this game he's playing…" _Gray thought as he stood against the door of his room.

He looked out of his wind, being greeted by the cold moist air. The clouds overtook the sky while the sky became darker and darker because of the aggregations.

"_The clouds… they remind me of someone… Juvia…" _his thoughts again ran on the water mage.

~0~

FLASHBACK:

"_How long will you be gone then?" she asked, her eyes tearing up._

"_Not so sure…" he replied. He didn't even know why he was telling the water mage about his departure._

"_Oh…Then, see you next time, Gray-sama. Take care of Lucy-san," she chirped as if it was nothing. _

"_You're not trying to follow me or stalk me?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow, trying to be funny even in such a serious situation._

"_Lucy-san's is in pain. Juvia can understand that. And Juvia can understand your urge to help her cope with it. It was before when Natsu-san and Lucy-san were not married that Juvia did stalking. But they love each other so much that Juvia wouldn't doubt you not to respect their love. Juvia trusts you, Gray-sama. Juvia will wait for you at the guild till you come back. Juvia will always love you, even in the worst situations," she assured._

_END OF FLASHBACK...  
_

_~0~_

His eyes dampened with the tears of his own.

"That was six years ago. Will she still love me after six years? She ran away when she last saw me at the park. I hardly called her name before she left me at the park, **frozen. Never thought feelings can freeze people so much harder than the coolest ice**," he said to himself in a low voice.

_But will she still love him?_

~0~

"Mommy?" the little girl gradually, fluttered her eyes before sitting in her position.

"Sweetie, you're fine?" the older blonde asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I am double fine. Natsu came and saved me! How is he, Mommy? Is he alright?" the older blonde flinched at the mention of his name.

"He is…" she sighed. Emi felt a wave of sadness irradiating from her mother. "alright… But still… he is unconscious"

Emi didn't miss the glint of sadness in her mother's voice. It was too hard to miss. It was like the smell around her mother was changing.

"Mommy, you are sad?" the girl asked, her eyes concerned about the woman in front of her.

"No, sweetie. Mommy is not sad. It is just that… whenever I see you, my mind drifts to the memories of the event that happened that day- how I lost you, how I found you wounded with Natsu, how the entire ground beneath both of you was covered with a blanket of blood…. I cannot forget all of them… It's a nightmare! I couldn't believe something like that, happened…. I cannot lose you, Emi… I can never…." The blonde hid her face in her palms, rubbing her against it.

"Mommy," the little girl gave a tight hug, holding on to her mother, who returned the hug. She could hardly move because of the fractured leg, a consequence of being the victim of that battle.

She pulled away from her mother, wiping her mother's tears with her little fists and grinning at her mother, forcing her to return the smile.

"Mommy, you're going to the party tonight, right?" she asked.

"Huh? No, Emi. I cannot leave you home alone… I'm not going anywhere, leaving my precious daughter…."

"But Mommy!" the girl whined. She has been explaining her mother to attend the party ever since she got the news but her mom wouldn't budge.

"Please, mommy! For me! You have to go. Besides, I'm a big child now… I'll be careful at home. Don't worry… I'll be sleeping till you come back….Please! Please! You've only been crying Mommy! Just go and enjoy for a while. It's no crime to have fun just for a few hours. Please mommy! I'll be fine! Or I'll be too worried about you!" the girl humph-ed as she turned away from her mother, pouting.

A smile crept over Lucy's face as she saw the little girl's pout.

"I can never win against you, can I? But still…. I really want to stay with Emi tonight," the blonde hugged her daughter from the back.

"But Auntie Mira told you to definitely come. Your friends will all be waiting for you. You don't want to make them sad again. And I swear I'll teach them a lesson if they're going to throw tables on you even for fun… I really don't want them to do so. Mommy, You can make the entire guild happy, so why not go there for a few hours?" Emi was too persistent.

"But Emi…Okay, fine! I'll go. But I'm not staying there for more than 2hours…" she mumbled as she pouted.

"Fine! Whatever!" the girl smiled as she saw the blonde pout.

Hugging her from back, she said "You're the best, Mommy!".

A wide grin adorned the little girl's face.

"No, sweetie, you are the best daughter," the blonde kissed her daughter's forehead, smiling at her.

* * *

**Me: How was it? Too sleepy!(rubbing eyes) **

**Natsu: When will you end this?**

**Me: You already want it to end?**

**Natsu: Yeah, why not? You put us through all the pain. See, you're making Lucy cry too much… Guys, tell her to go soft on Luce a little… Post your comments in the box below and do tag your advice with that! Don't forget! (pleading with puppy dog eyes)**

**Me: (Yawns!)*sleeping***

**Natsu: (in a low voice) Post your reviews and make her day like everyday. BUT DON'T FORGET TO TAG YOUR ADVICE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Thank you for your heart warming reviews! You're all just awesome! And so I enclosed a surprise for all… New chapter's here! Hope you like it! A long one tooo! With a surprise..**

**Reading Instructions: **

**Things in italics are thoughts.**

**Those in **_**bold italics**_** are the lyrics of the song I've written.**

**Natsu: she doesn't own fairytail. The plot's all hers. So blame her if you don't like!**

**Me: Do review! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-12**

"Where is that song? I'm not able to find it!" the takeover mage panicked. She sat down on the couch in her room.

All her room was filled with CDs scattered here and there. If someone barged into her room without a prior notice, then they would think that Mira might have been robbed of something precious. Yes, indeed she was robbed but of happiness, that she gets by seeing her friends happy.

"May be, I wouldn't find it after all," She sighed as she got up to return to guild for lending a hand in the preparations for the celebration tonight.

She just took a step in the way to her door, when she tripped and fell on the floor with her face hitting the ground.

"Ouch…" she sat in her position, rubbing her nose while glaring at whatever made her fall, she took the CD, over which she tripped over, and turned it around.

"This is it! '**Everyday I'**! I was searching for it for a long time! This will be perfect for the night! I hope my plan works out!" she jumped in joy.

~0~

"Every thing's set! Now, Gray, when is Lucy coming?" the takeover mage asked the ice mage.

It was already 6 pm in the evening and the blonde did not turn up yet.

"Lucy wou-" he was cut off by the barmaid's exclamation.

"There she is!" the barmaid exclaimed, overjoyed. "Finally she made it in time…"

Her eyes drifted to a certain dragon slayer who was staring at the blonde for quite a few seconds before hiding his gaze when he felt the barmaid stare at him.

"How is Emi now?" the barmaid enquired.

"She's fine but I want to go home faster. So, I may not stay for long. You see it is so dark and cloudy tonight…" the blonde trailed off.

"Okay then, we'll start off with the game…" the takeover mage smiled.

"Game?" the other two mages blinked.

"Didn't you hear about it? I thought I made it clear when I announced the party. I said we'll drink, play and enjoy ourselves tonight," Mira said…

"But… But…." The Gray mage stuttered.

"You don't want to play?" Mira's depressing aura surrounded her and Gray couldn't do a thing except to agree with her. Even Lucy sighed in defeat.

"So, you guys agree, right? And when you're agreeing to it, then you must abide by anything that the rules say…" Mira had one cunning look on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison, being alert of the consequences of the otherwise case.

"Well, then… Let's begin" Mira said, heading off to the stage.

~0~

"I've told mommy that I'll be a brave girl and take rest but it's getting too dark outside and too scary… I hope Mama comes home soon… Dadd-" the little girl gulped her words.

Tears rose in her eyes as she remembered those words again and again.

"I hope Mama comes soon… It's too scary to be lonely…" the girl swallowed the lump forming in her throat, trying to avert her thoughts about a certain person she never wanted to think about.

~0~

"So, here are the rules. All you have to do is to dance until you're the only one couple who is remaining and still dancing. Those who will stop dancing will be disqualified. This will continue until we have the winner…." Mira announced.

"Now for the couples…" She announced putting her hands into two bowls which contained the names of all males and females in them respectively and taking out two rolled papers.

"Oh," she said, a mischevious glint in her eyes, "Romeo and Wendy…"

The said mages turned ten shades of red before approaching each other for the dance. When you've agreed to it, then you must dance!

Mira smiled as she announced the next couple.

"Then, Gajeel and Levy!"

The two mages perked up, smiling as they went on the dance floor, holding hands.

"Gray… And who do we have here? Juvia… That's right… Gray and Juvia…" Mira giggled.

The ice mage looked at the water mage who shook her head.

"Juvia… will you-" he was about to ask, holding his hand in front of her, his heart beating as if it never did before when the water mage took his hand even before he could ask her.

"Juvia will always love Graay-sama…" she said, making the depressed black haired man jump up n joy and follow her.

"Lucy… and Natsu…" The take over mage was a little serious in her tone.

"The sudden declaration left the two mages staring at each other.

"_If he doesn't want to, then I will not.." _she thought to herself, her eyes carried a worried expression.

"_If she's not comfortable, then I will not ask her…"_he thought to himself, his gaze never leaving her.

Time passed without notice. Everyone moved but the above two mages were frozen in their places, their gazes locked.

"Natsu! Lucy! Get on the floor! Now! You cannot back off once you agree! Now! Onto the floor!" the take over mage shouted earning an 'Aye' from both the mages, as they moved to the dance floor.

His one hand held her's and the other on her slim waist while her other hand was on his chest. They looked everywhere but at each other.

"He is very close to me… after a long time… I wish time could stop here…" she thought, as her eyes were lined a little with her tears. Smelling that unpleasant smell from her favourite blonde, he shook his head. She looked up to him. And the song began…

_**Never thought**_

_**We would be too close**_

_**But will be too far…**_

Natsu raised his head a little in surprise as he pulled a little back from the blonde, still holding her tight.

_**Never thought**_

_**I would lay in your arms**_

_**You'll pull apart…**_

The blonde looked at him and he looked at her… It seemed as if it was something written for them. How could Mira find such pieces?

_**Never thought **_

_**We'll lose our smiles **_

_**When we're far away…**_

"I was searching long for this song… Because it suited you both too well… That's right… Both of you have lost your smiles, in all the time they're away from each other. What you show us isn't the true you… Both of you are suffering as hell but you hide it from all of us too well…" the takeover mage's gaze wouldn't turn away from that couple who was now in the centre of the guild.

_**Never thought**_

_**We can come together **_

_**And dance again…**_

"_I never thought I can again hold you like this Luce…_" the dragon slayer's eyes were wet with the liquid from his own eyes. "How I wish for this moment to stay for eternity!"

"_Natsu…_"the blonde said to herself mentally.

_**I lay in your arms tonight**_

_**You lay in mine…**_

_**Everything, even if it's not,**_

_**We say it's fine…**_

The couple never knew they were dancing. What they hadn't realised was everyone already stopped, watching the two dance in awe, not because they're the greatest dancers or something but because they hadn't seen this smile that they had on their faces while dancing with each other. Were they even aware of their surroundings? Were they even in this world? May be not! May be they were not even paying any attention to the song… May be they won't even snap out if a dark guild comes and announces a sudden attack on Fairytail.. Were they lost in each other?!

"It's long time no, sis.. Seeing him smile like that!" the young takeover mage approached her elder sister.

"Yes, and may be for Lucy, also," she replied, hugging her sister.

_**Our feet are moving **_

_**To the beats of our racing hearts**_

_**Even though we still won't talk **_

_**To each other and make a new start…**_

They were lost in each other…Memories from their past playing on their minds… How much they missed each other… How much they longed to be together… Their bodies were losing control…dancing not to the song but to their racing hearts… Though they couldn't be together… They are together atleast for a moment now…

Their smiles disappeared and then, only regret and sorrow flashed as they danced. Memories of their parting… the memories that resembled their love… all ached them… Why are they dancing in the first place? What are they doing? Aren't they supposed to hate each other?!

But still…. They never wanted to let go of the other…

~0~

The music stopped. The power was gone.

"Someone, switch on the inverter!" Mira's shout echoed through the guild.

It was raining heavily outside. There were large thunders snapping the two dancing mages out of their world. In spite of being in reality, they still held hands as their eyes were locked with one another. This was different from what it seems…

They were not looking at each other with love. More to say, they were horrified. Their eyes were as wide as possible and both thought of the same thing.

"Emi!" they said in unison.

~0~

"Ahhhh!"the little girl screamed.

"Daddy!" She began shouting loudly.

She paused as she realised what she said. Why can't she scream 'Mommy!'? Why is it always like this? No, she's going to scream 'Mommy' next time…

A thunder fell to the ground, making her home go all white with the flash for a second.

"Mo- Daddy!" she managed to scream. That was the only thing that would come out of her mouth…

~0~

"Lucy… are you okay?" the dragon slayer asked.

Both the parents were heading towards the blonde's new house. They were sure Emi would be scared. They learnt about the electric short circuit in the town, leading to the loss of electricity till the damage is repaired but it is not possible until the rain stops. So, it will be dark at home. And if it is dark, they knew, Emi will get scared and will cry. So, they headed out for the home as soon as possible.

_**Everyday I wish**_

_**To lie in your arms again like this.**_

_**Everyday I wish**_

_**For you to hide me in your arms like this…**_

He ran to his girl as he held her in his arms. She rested for a while in his arms, resting her head on his chest, panting heavily as he held her, protecting her from the rain droplets.

"Natsu *pant* I am*pant* fine*pant* Go to Emi*pant* She will *pant* be scared" the mother said, concerned of her child and he understood.

He left her, making her sit under a roof while he ran off to the blonde's house.

"Natsu…" the blonde had a sudden urge to pull him back and not let go… But he had to… she had to let him go..** for their daughter…**

~0~

The girl sniffled the air a little. A familiar scent was approaching. How can it be? Who is this familiar person? What's with this knack of picking up scents?

Her ears too twitched at the footsteps or leaps, she could hear, along with the loud breaths the person was taking.

She was practically standing up, her body not willing to listen to the little blonde.

There was a little sound through the window, and the next thing she knew… was something wet.

"Daddy! Daddy! It was so dark and scary… Dark and Scary! Very Very!" the girl nodded against the man's chest, as he held her close. He gently ran his hands through her hair.

"Don't worry, Emi.. It's not dark at all…" the man said with his fist lighted with fire.

"Natsu…" the girl pulled back a little in surprise. "Natsu!" She said, grinning at the man in front of her.

"It was too scary, Natsu! You know I was seeing monsters on my wall whenever it became all white blinding my eyes!" the girl complained.

Natsu squatted on the ground. So did the girl, telling him about her experiences that day. The father could help but smile about the things her daughter was telling him.

~0~

"_It's been quite a while and Luce didn't make it yet… Wonder if something's wrong…" _ the dragon slayer thought about his wife whom he left in the rain, for his daughter.

On the other hand, the girl was mesmerised by the fire lit in Natsu's hand. She drew her face closer and closer and for no reason, she wanted to taste it. Her mouth opened a little on its own and she just bit Natsu's finger, consuming the little fire on his hand, making him whimper in pain.

"Ouch,.. Emi! What are you doing?" he asked, trying not to shout at her.

"Sowwy! I just had a sudden urge to eat fire and I just did that! You see! I discovered I can eat fire and it doesn't hurt!" the girl jumped in joy…

Natsu's face went down in disappointment. It can't be! No way! His daughter… cannot develop the characteristics of a…

He looked at her teeth. Her canines were already sharp. She cannot! Why doesn't she have Lucy's power instead?...

"What's the matter, Natsu? You're not happy to know that I can eat fire?" the girl asked, worried about the serious man in front of her.

"Nothing as such, Emi…" he said, frowning.

"Then what is it?" she demanded to know.

He hugged her and made her sit in his lap.

"Listen carefully…. Don't play with fire… It's too dangerous…."

"What are you saying Natsu?" the girl was baffled.

"That is true… It is very dangerous! It can destroy everything and anything… So, you should be very careful with it…" he replied. "Why don't you sleep now?"

He averted her attention from the topic they were currently discussing on.

"Okay," she said, not wanting to push him any further.

"Good night, sweetheart." He said.

"You sound like mommy. Good night Natsu!" she said, before drifting off to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come…

She would turn this way and that way, fold her hands and legs, cuddle herself… no matter what she did, sleep wouldn't come today…

Natsu blinked at her efforts to sleep. _"She sure went on Lucy on this matter…"_

"I think I got habituated to mommy…" the girl grinned.

"_Baka! I think I got too habituated to you! Who told you to always cuddle me? It gets too difficult for me to sleep when you're away!"_ A memory ran past his mind.

"But I have an idea!" she smiled devilishly.

~0~

"I never thought our home was so far away. I better shift to somewhere near to the guild." The blonde said to herself in a low voice.

She opened the door and made her way to the bedroom where she left her daughter. She knew Natsu would have already made it to her. So, she came to her place in her own pace.

"Emi… I'm-" she paused in mid-sentence as an unexpected scene greeted her.

Natsu was sitting on the chair as he fell asleep. Her daughter was in his arms, sleeping resting her head on his shoulders. There was no way she was going to fall, he had a very tight grip on her.

And both of them were sound sleep.

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as she fell down on her knees. She covered her mouth with her hands not to let them hear the sounds of her sobs and wake them up! How she wished to see such a thing?! She couldn't any contain herself anymore. So, she let her tears fall…

_**Everyday I cry,**_

_**For you to come…**_

_**Everyday I cry **_

_**For you're the only one….**_

_**I love the most **_

_**More than anything in life.**_

_**Without you,**_

_**I cannot survive…**_

_**While I only, only strived…**_

_**I have always cried…**_

* * *

**Me: How was it? How was the song? Guys tell me…. Just post your comments in the box below! I did make it better ne? True or false…**

**Natsu: Fine, fine… But I'm too confident about you that you'll make everyone sad again. So, guys tell her not to do it! Tag an advice along with whatever you want to tell her. You can even tell me the things by writing them in their reviews! **

**Me: Then I'll dedicate all the reviews to you, if I get one…(teasing)**

**Natsu: Really? Challenging me? (smirking) Guys, let her know how much you all love me. Send her reviews telling her to make my life even better. She'll then definitely do because she'll lose her bet.**

**Me: What bet? I didn't agree to it!**

**Natsu: Let us see about that!**

**Me & Natsu: Bye for now! Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey Guys! Thank you for all your reviews! This is the next chapter! Hope you don't think I'm crazy by the end of this chapter...And we're nearing the climax too! I didn't think it will last this long though…**

**Natsu: That's great news! You hear! This is going to end! I cannot wait! I don't have to go through all the torture! Yippee! She doesn't own Fairytail. She owns the plot. Blame her if you don't like. Go on with the story! Can't wait till it ends finally!**

* * *

**Chapter-13**

His nose sniffed the air, unconsciously. A familiar scent filled the air in the room- A familiar, unpleasant smell. He opened his eyes slowly, to find a sleeping Emi in his arms. But it wasn't her smell that filled the room.

His eyes shot open. They drifted from the walls to the ceiling, finally reaching the ground, registering a figure, cuddling her legs with her hands as she rested her head in the gap between her knees, sitting beside the wall. Soft sobs created the noise heard by the dragon slayer. He carefully placed his daughter on the bed, without making the slightest sound to disturb the little girl's sleep.

He moved to where the sobbing figure sat. His eyes, though hard, fought the urge to shed tears. He bent to her height, semi-sitting on his toes, letting a grin as near to reality adorn his tanned face.

"Lucy…" he managed to say, without his voice cracking up.

The blonde did not respond to his voice. She sobbed even more.

His hands rose on their own. He knew this was happening. His dragon instincts were taking over him again and he couldn't help but do what he was going to.

Tears rose in his onyx eyes as he felt her skin after a long time. He cupped her cheeks gently, forcing her to look at him as he raised her head to look into his eyes. Her eyes were equally teary. But little did he expect her reaction on his actions.

"Natsu!" she cried, throwing herself onto him, catching him off guard. Her hands wrapped around his neck while his hand moved to her waist, holding her tight. Startled, he lost his balance, falling on the ground with his back touching it and Lucy crying, resting on top of him.

"Lucy?"

She didn't respond. He felt his shirt become wet and he knew she was crying but for how long?

"Lucy…. Calm down.. don't cry like that! See? Look at me, Luce? Look at me, would you?" He tried comforting her. And may be, it worked.

She raised her head that was resting on his chest. Her red sore eyes met with the dragon slayer's teary ones.

"But I only find tears in yours too…" she said, trying not to crack up again but her body gave in.

She found herself in his embrace the next moment. This came as a shock. She thought he was crying but didn't realise it was true…

His grip on her, tightened. He dug into her blonde hair, hiding his face in the nape of her neck. Lucy stiffened a little at his contact. She pulled away a little, taking his face into her hands. Tears were running down his face.

"Natsu, you're crying!" she exclaimed. It was a rare thing to see him cry. Really, was it that rare now?

"no, I'm not.." he shrugged away, wiping his tears with his hands.

"Natsu…" she said, kissing him on his lips. Tears ran down both the mages' face as they kissed.

It was a short one though. He pulled back from her immediately. He pushed her away, making her sit in front of him while he sat opposite her.

"Lucy…." He said. "I have to answer you…"

"No, you don't" she said, surprising the dragon slayer. She hugged the dragon slayer, not wanting to let go.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know it… I know you didn't mean anything you said…that day! I know it…. I don't know the reason why but I know you didn't mean anything you said that day! I just know it!" she nodded her head against his chest, tears flew in all directions.

"Wait! Lucy. I meant each and every word I told you on that day…. I meant everything-" She stopped him from saying any further, by covering his mouth by her hand.

"Stop it, Natsu! You're a very bad liar, you know that!" he flinched at her outburst.

"When I first heard you say that, I was really hurt. But then I realised that you wanted me to go away from you… And it was the first reason why I left the guild. I really didn't understand what to do back then… I had faith in you and so I left….."

Silence prevailed between the two. Neither spoke a word until the spirit mage decided to break it.

"Leaving you was very hard…. Seeing Emi grow, without you… was very hard…. Every time I think of my life, you always surface from nowhere. There has not been a single memory without you. I used to be so sad that you're not around…. I bore with my feelings for six long years. But now, I cannot handle it anymore! Not any longer! Please Natsu! Let me stay with you! Please!" She begged him, looking at him with her pleading eyes.

"Lucy….!" He knew he was losing his control. She was so damn effective over him. But he has to. He has to hold it a little longer… there's only a little time left now.

"Lucy…" he regained his composure as he put a strong face, in front of her.

"Why don't you move on already? Why are you still stuck with me? Can't you leave me alone?" he yelled, making her flinch.

He got up from his position, walking away towards the door. A single tear fell down his face.

A single tear made its way down her face at the same time as his fell.

"I'm afraid I'll lose you forever if I leave you alone…" she said, wiping the tears that were oozing out of her eyes.

His eyes went wide at what she said. He couldn't stay any longer. If he did, he'd melt. If he'd melt down…. He cannot imagine the consequences then… For now, his legs would only carry him away, far away from this place he'd love to call home.

"Natsu…" the blonde mage burst into tears as she saw the dragon slayer leave, running away from her.

"Mommy?" Lucy lifted her face up to find the little girl rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Lucy was afraid now. Did she hear everything?

~0~

**Next day…**

"Lucy, so, Was Emi scared yesterday night?" Mira enquired worried about what might have happened.

"She was fine. She was sleeping by the time I reached home. She wouldn't have been bothered by any thunder or lightning if she's asleep. She's just like…" Lucy paused in her words.

She slightly turned around to find the fire dragon slayer sitting in the corner.

Mira keenly noted the blonde's actions. She saw the dragon slayer's ears twitch a little. Was he eavesdropping on their conversation? Mira let out a slight laugh and urged the blonde to continue.

"Uhh.. Mira, you said, you had some books by my favourite author in the library. So, Can I go check them out?" the blonde asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Sure, Lucy… Be careful… They're in the top racks somewhere because no one in Fairytail is such an avid reader except for Levy and you and Levy was on a mission in the last few days, so she hadn't read them…" Mira advised.

"Sure! Watch Emi for a little while… I'll be back soon…." The blonde trailed off towards the library.

~0~

"Where are those books?!" Lucy said to no one in particular. She was standing on the ladder, 10 feet above the ground.

"Ah! Found it!" She tried to pull the book out but it was stuck. She used her full force to pull it out, as a consequence of which the entire book shelf moved, falling down on her and also making her fall as a result.

"Kyaa!" she let out a little scream.

Lucy closed her eyes tight, not wanting to feel the rough ground hit her. To her surprise, it never hit her. Instead, she was on something soft and warm. She opened her eyes to find herself in her husband's arms.

"Uhm… Could you get off me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy felt a slight blush form on her face.

"Arigatou, Natsu. Are you hurt anywhere?…" she said as she got away from him.

"No…" He held his head down as he left the library.

"_You care so much about me. But even then why are you running away from me, Natsu?"_ the blonde thought as she saw the fire mage leave.

"Now where's the book I saw?" she searched through the heap of books on the ground.

A single book fell from the top, hitting her on her head and falling in front of her, right into her arms.

"Now which book is this?" She read the cover name which read "DRAGONS"

She had this sudden urge of reading this book for no reason.

"_May be, I'll understand how dragons behave if I read this and then be able to solve my problem," _she thought to herself.

~0~

"Master… the girl's in the right stage," a sweet voice said from the dark.

"You're right. But there still is a little time left… We have to wait till the right time, Petunia. What happened six years ago was only a rehearsal. But what the world gets to witness now, will be the real drama!Ha Ha Ha!" Laughter echoed through the dark hall.

* * *

**Me: How was it? Let me know! The next chapter is supposed to be very long. All I say is watchout for the next chapter! It will deal with many of the things I've been vague about. I'm not in a very good mood today, since someone dear to me is ill and I'm very worried. I hope she recovers.**

**Natsu: Even I hope the same. Well, that's all for today. She's really not in a mood to type anything down. I hope that someone special gets well soon and she'll be done with this story soon enough.**

**Me: Tag your suggestions, opinions and comments with your reviews. Flames are welcome too. Promise! Natsu wouldn't be mad!**

**Natsu & Me: Bye for now! Arigatou!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Guess this is the longest chapter so far! Love you all for your heartwarming reviews! I'm know I'm very bad for concealing some things from you, may be many things! But I'm revealing a lot in this!**

**Natsu: Shut up and let them read already! She doesn't own Fairytail. Plot's all hers and Blame her if you don't like it!**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-14**

_FLASHBACK~_

"_Come on, Luce… It's just for three days…"_

"_No way! You're not leaving me again. I cannot imagine if something happens to you" she snapped._

_She was resting in his arms while he was pleading her to let him go on a solo mission. She didn't know the reason why he was so insistent on going alone. But she didn't want to leave her, even if it meant for a second._

" _Aww… Lucy…. Don't be so strict. I can take care of myself. Don't worry. Besides, you haven't any recovered from your illness. So, I cannot take you with me," He said, reminding her of her baby. She still hasn't broke the news._

"_Natsu, please…. Don't leave me… I beg of you…" she continued her pleading._

"_Lucy… please let me go…." He requested, gently kissing her on her forehead._

"_NO, NO, NO! Let me come with you! I don't want to be alone! Please Natsu!" She was persistent. She pulled away from him, looking at him with tears in her eyes. _

"_Lucy… if something happens to you, I won't survive, you understand…. So please stay at home," he tried to sound calm. He didn't want his treasure to be hurt in any fashion._

"_But you will be there, ne Natsu? I don't need to fear when you are there. You will always protect me, ne? Let me tag along? Please!" she asked him for one last time._

_His eyes softened at her words and he melted. _

"_Okay! Fine! I give up!" he said, smiling at her._

_His wife perked up, lifting up her head in joy. _

_Giving a quick kiss on his cheek, she shouted, "You're the best, Natsu!" _

"_No, you're too persistent on this" he replied, making her stop. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. Natsu noticed her reaction and panicked._

"_Lucy, what's wrong? I did agree to what you've said…." He shouted, pulling out the hair on his head._

"_I'm afraid I'll lose you, when you'll be away from me…" she said with teary eyes, earning a hug from her husband._

"_That is, when I'll leave you, ne? And that day will be when I die. And it is too far from today. I promise I'm not going to die until I play with our kids, see them grow, get married, have children and our grand-children have their children… I wanna live the life with you, Luce… And until the day I don't get enough of you…. I'm not gonna leave…." He whispered in her ears, in such a low voice and in such a way that probably even if Gajeel was eavesdropping on their conversation, he wouldn't be able to hear a single word but it was loud and clear for Lucy to make out its meaning._

_He kissed her on her neck and said, "Love you Luce…", inhaling her sweet scent._

"_Love you too, Natsu…" she held him tight in her embrace._

_END OF FLASHBACK~_

_~0~_

He blinked his eyes once as a memory from his past flashed in his mind.

"_Why don't you believe me Lucy? Why do you refuse to go away? I meant everything I said on that day! Why do you trust me so much? Why do you love me so much? Why are you so much afraid of losing me, when I want you to go away from me to be safe? Lucy…. Try to understand… I cannot live if something happens to you. And if it's because of me…. I'll never be able forgive myself… Go away and take Emi away with you…." _

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

"_Natsu…. Why are you so pissed off? Just be glad that both of you are safe and sound! Calm down, will you?" Levy opened her mouth, not being able hear him scold her best friend anymore. Lucy was just hearing him scream and shout at her but wasn't defending herself at all and he, on the other hand, was saying really harsh things to her._

"_Just stay out of this Levy. I'm not done yet." He made the solid script mage shut up. Cursing the fire dragon slayer, she moved to the table in the corner where a certain iron dragon slayer and the exceed cat were sitting watching the entire scenario._

"_Gehe, he's just too overprotective of them…" the iron dragon slayer responded at his fellow dragon slayer's actions._

"_Them?" Levy blinked her eyes in confusion. _

"_Forget it! You wouldn't understand now until the entire thing unfolds. Her scent has changed, didn't you notice? Now what am I asking? You're not a dragon slayer, are you? You wouldn't know!" he teased._

"_Gajeel!" the book worm hissed. "And I thought you would try to comfort me? You're hopeless. If you can do something, go stop that hot headed idiot!" _

"_Don't worry, he'll be all lovey-dovey in a second," the dragon slayer vaguely replied as he watched the scene unfold before himself. The solid script mage crossed her arms across her chest as she joined him in silence._

"_Now, look what happened! You wouldn't listen to me! I told you you were not feeling well and that you were weak! Why did you have to accompany when you're weak?! You wouldn't be able to handle a tough job with your condition…" he shouted at the spirit mage._

"_But Natsu…." She whined. She laughed off all the scoldings from her too overprotective husband, just because she knew he was too concerned about her to let it go. He called her weak. Though she knew the fact that she was weak, it hurt her a little to hear it from the man she loved the most. Being pregnant, she has to care more about her child than about herself. So, she was acted a little reckless about herself. Even this comment she bore. But she didn't expect what he had to say next._

"_Actually, it was my fault in first place…" he continued._

_Everyone thought he was actually coming back to his senses and blaming himself for the incident. But what happened next, made their jaws fall to the ground and never return to their mouths._

_He shook his head down, his bangs covering his eyes so people won't make out his expression._

"_If I had never met you in the first place and fell in love with you or married you…. I would have been in my own world. I wouldn't have to bother about anyone or anything. It was my mistake to LOVE YOU! to MARRY YOU!" he yelled at her._

_She took a step back, unsure of what to do. What did he mean? It's all a mistake? How can he say that? What about their baby? What about all the time they spent together? All their happy moments? Was his love for her fake? May be, he's just in rage? Once if he calms down, he'll consider things more rationally…. But what if he really meant it? What about their baby? Would he accept their baby? _

_Fear was written all over her face. She took a step back, not daring to ask him why he's acting so weird. She just had this urge to run away. Where? It didn't matter… She just wanted to get away from this place… Just runaway from her life…_

___END OF FLASHBACK~_

_~0~_

"_It was really a mistake, Luce! It was true that if I had never met you in the first place and fell in love with you or married you, I would have been well in my own world. But I wouldn't have got the chance of having these precious memories that I have now to live my life with. It would have been incomplete, without bothering about you. All the time you make me worry, all the time you want to make me take you away from this world and hide you in a place so safe away from it where no danger can reach you…. It was an accident that I met you. I don't even know why you were so kind to offer me food at that time… It was my mistake to fall in love with my best friend. I tried to shrug it off for a long time but it would never leave me , all made me want to protect you even more and more. It was a mistake that I married you and had a beautiful daughter like you…. It really was wrong for someone like me…. But if mistakes are as sweet as you or my little daughter…. I be glad to make them again and again!" _

He was sitting on his favourite spot in the hills, from where he could get the best view of Magnolia. The cold breeze was getting even colder as the setting sun lit the sky red while our favourite dragon slayer was lost in his own thoughts.

"Daddy?" a sweet voice broke his river of thought.

A familiar scent drew its attention, making the fire mage turn his head in the direction of the source of that voice. His eyes went wide as he registered the figure in front of him.

"Emi?!" he exclaimed. Was he found out?

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

"_Why don't you move on already? Why are you still stuck with me? Can't you leave me alone?" she heard someone yell. It was a familiar voice. Where did she hear it before? She couldn't remember. _

_The scent of her surroundings changed she sniffed the air gradually, struggling hard to open her eyes._

"_I'm afraid I'll lose you forever if I leave you alone…" she heard her mother's voice. Who was she talking to._

_She heard the door behind her close as her mother sat there, shedding tears. Who was that person who made her mother cry like that? She was fuming._

_With her thoughts on, she missed the words of her sobbing mother. _

"_Mommy?" she called out as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes._

"_Emi?" her mother responded, her eyes as wide as plates. _

"_Where is Natsu?" the daughter asked her mother. Her question made her mother flinch and an unreadable expression took over her face. _

"_Mommy?" the girl asked, worried. _

_Her mother hugged her in response, trying to hold back her tears as she did. _

"_I have you but he doesn't have either of us…" her mother thought as she dearly held her child in her embrace._

"_Mommy is crying… And in the night… only Natsu was there with me… Is Natsu the reason why mommy was crying? Mommy said, she didn't want to lose him by leaving him alone. Then… is Natsu the one whom she doesn't want to lose? Is Natsu Daddy?" the little girl was baffled over the situation. She was loving the same person she bound to hate?_

___END OF FLASHBACK~_

_~0~_

"Daddy?" she repeated, as she slowly made her way to the man sitting in front of her.

"Emi? What are you saying?" he smiled weakly.

She sat down beside him.

"That is what I should call you, right? You're Daddy, right?" she said, smiling as weakly as him.

He was silent. Earning no reply from her 'father', she decided to continue.

"You're a liar! You cheated me! Why didn't you tell me you were my daddy?! You still expect me to comeback! I know I'm speaking more than what a barely six year old should! But…" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He tried to ruffle her hair only to get refused by getting a smack on his hand.

"Emi?" Tears rolled in his eyes.

"You don't know… You don't know how much we have suffered… Mama used to cry everyday for you to come. But you never appeared. She always used to tell me the brave tales of your adventures and would be very happy when she did that… I always longed to see you… Whenever I was scared, I used to shout "Daddy!" "Daddy!" but no one used to turn up. When the kids at the kindergarten used to boast about the presents that their fathers brought for them, I remained silent. Because my Papa was away! For most of my life, I didn't know who my Papa was or how he looked! You were never there for us! How do you think you can compensate for that? How will you compensate for the lost time? For all the pain you put me and Mama through? You're like a cold hard rock, difficult to melt!" she yelled.

He bore it all in silence. She had the right. She was the victim and he was her culprit. She spent more than five years of her life without her father. He could understand her pain. He wanted to embrace her and never let her go. He wanted to assure her that he would never leave her ever again. But as if it was possible….

He had to be as cold hearted as possible. If he melts even a little, it would only make his life more miserable.

"You're really cold!" the girl continued, her tears already dried in her eyes.

"But I didn't come here to tell you that you're welcome back to the family or to tell you our suffering and make you feel pity for us…. I came here to warn you. Stay away from MY MOTHER! Or the consequences will be worse!" she warned, with a deadly aura around her. With this done, she got up and walked away

The dragon slayer smiled at her, seeing her leave.

"My daughter….. sure has grown a lot…" he said, in a low voice.

~0~

"Huh?" Lucy got up from the book on which she fell asleep.

"That same dream again?! The one from six years ago! The one which always scares the wits out of me… It cannot become true. For no reason…. I cannot see it happen!" she said, in a voice in which fear was evident.

She realised she was reading the book named DRAGONS, to find out the ways in which dragons act and she fell asleep when she had this horrible dream.

"Let's continue reading this…" she told herself, trying to divert her attention from her nightmare to reality.

"It says:_ Dragons are very protective of their treasure- their mate and their children- and will go to any extent to protect them from danger."_

She sighed, already knowing the fact. Once, Natsu beat up a guy who tried to flirt with her. The other time when they were on mission and she was in danger, he used his most powerful attack on such a weak mage who held her hostage. And on the last mission they went together, his power automatically rose and he used a very different kind of flames to save them, she meant Emi and her, 'cause she was pregnant during the time and Natsu didn't know the fact.

Her eyes grew a little wide.

She remembered having felt his hand that day before he went on a solo mission alone at night. She was filled with mirth when she had a dream that Natsu was conversing with their baby, telling it good night and that he would love both of them for eternity and protect them no matter what. She even, felt him brush his hand on her abdomen when they were dancing together six years ago. Even before they were attacked on their last mission, she felt him talk to their baby. She shrugged them off because she knew she was the only person who knew of her pregnancy as of that time. But now if she considers all of them, could it be that…. Natsu had known about their baby all along? Was he trying to protect them from something? But why did he make them leave him? Is there any danger by residing with him? Is he any threat to both of them? And her dreams, not to mention? That means…. Natsu is in Danger, right?

Lucy's eyes were the size of football by the end of her thought process.

"No way! That means… Natsu is in Danger!" she muttered under her breath.

~0~

"Petunia, Let our operation begin…. I don't want to make the world wait any longer…." The man in dark laughed.

"Yes, sir," the girl wearing a black long gown, that extended beyond her height, perfectly draping her curves and reaching up to her palms, saluted.

* * *

**Me: Now you get it, I hope! I revealed the secret that you all were waiting for! How was it? Do review!**

**Natsu: Can't wait to beat some bad guys!**

**Me: Well, Natsu's all fired up. I don't know if the next update's going to be any sooner! May be tomorrow or on Monday! I won't be able to update on Sunday.**

**Natsu: Sure, Get to the end already! If it ends, so will my misery. **

**Me: And so I will begin another one! XD**

**Natsu: No!**

**Me& Natsu: Bye for now! Arigatou! Leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Merry Christmas! Here you go with the chapter! Thank you for all your heartwarming reviews. I really felt great. Gomenasai for this late update and arigatou for waiting for this chapter. **

**Natsu: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. All she owns is the plot. Blame her for anything you don't like!**

**Me & Natsu: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-15**

"Err…" she let out a little growl, not loud enough to be audible by others. She pulled out her hair in frustration. How could she be so dumb right from the start?! Emily N. Dragneel! Emily Natsu Dragneel! How could she not figure that out earlier?! It was always in her name… Her mother didn't hide her identity from her. It was so clear from her name. How could she not figure it out earlier?!

She was mad. No, mad would only be an understatement. She was pissed off… to an extent that no could handle her at the moment.

~0~

"That means… Natsu is in danger…." The blonde's eyes widened.

She stiffened at the very thought. Was that why he went away from them? To prevent them from suffering? That wasn't fair! He cannot do this! He just cannot! She has to find him…. To know the truth… After all, she has a few questions only he can answer!

~0~

"Carla, please…. Tell me what happened… What did you see… in your vision?" the sky dragon slayer asked. They were in their room in Fairyhills, resting.

"Wendy…" the cat flinched as worry etched her face.

"Please, Carla. Tell me… May be, there may be something we can do to stop anything that will be happening…. Last time, when Lucy-san left the guild, before that, you had a premonition of that and it happened. But I did not take it seriously then. I thought there was no reason Lucy-san would leave the guild. But she did…. This time I want to prevent anything that is possible…." The dragon slayer sounded worried.

"Wendy…. I saw Natsu burning" the cat revealed the unbelievable truth.

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed, trying to digest the newly revealed fact.

~0~

"Luce, you were really beautiful on that night before we parted… I was so happy at that time… Even at that moment, you had no idea that I already knew about our baby and you were trying very hard all the evening to tell me but you always failed. I mentally chuckled to myself a lot. Even, when you were asleep…." Saying this to himself, he drifted in the river of his memories….

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

_She laid her head on his hand stretched out. There were taking a break on their journey before returning home. The mission was a simple one and didn't take much time to finish. Lucy didn't have to do anything. Natsu took care of all the demons in the city and slayed them. _

_She soon drifted into sleep, owing to the warmth provided by her husband. _

_He turned his head from the starry sky, to his beautiful wife. She seemed more beautiful than ever._

"_Natsu…" he twitched at the call of his name. She just mumbled random words in sleep. _

_He chuckled a little._

"_Natsu… our baby…." She mumbled, making the dragon slayer chuckle more._

"_I know, I know sweetheart…. This is our baby… Don't worry…." He said, placing his other hand on her abdomen._

"_This is our child…. The symbol of our love and something that will bind us together… forever…." He said, putting his hand on her cheek as a wide grin was carved on his face. He pulled closer to her face and planted a kiss on her forehead._

" _Baby, I'll love you and your mommy, for eternity… I will always protect both of you… always… like I said before…." He said, drifting off to sleep._

_~0~_

"_Huh?" he gradually opened his eyes, heavy panting noises could be heard from his surroundings. He felt cold hands running through his body. _

_He looked in the direction to find his wife, with an expression of panic on her face._

"_Lucy…"_

"_Natsu… you're fine…" she said, hiding herself in his embrace._

_He gently ran his hands through her hair._

"_Lucy… What's the matter? You're so freaking afraid! What happened?..." he asked, try to retain his calm._

"_Natsu… I… I had a night mare…." She managed to tell him._

"_Lucy, what did you see in it?..." he asked, in a demanding voice._

"_Natsu… I…-" she was cut off in between by a blast, behind them, thus drawing their attention._

_END OF FLASHBACK~_

_~0~_

"I remember, Natsu… I remember what happened that day…. I clearly remember the nightmare too… It, even today, scares me out of my wits… What I saw in that dream…. Even today….. I saw… I saw… you…." She hid her face in her hands, never wanting that undesired dream to turn out to be the truth. "What I saw in the dream that day… What I saw in my dream today…. I wish that never happens again…. That you would never burn in your own fire…." She said to herself in a low voice.

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

"_Lucy….!" She heard him shout. _

_As soon as they heard the blast, they found themselves surrounded by some creatures. Since it was very dark, they could not make out what kind of creatures they were. Those dark creatures were attacking them non-stop, leaving them defenceless._

_They surrounded Natsu and once making sure that he was occupied, they started attacking the pregnant woman. She took the strongest key in her possession, and opened the gate to access the help of the Lion spirit._

"_Loke, Please, help!" she shouted as the spirit appeared before him._

"_Lucy…" he blocked one attack from reaching his mistress._

"_You have to be careful… I cannot stay here for long… I know that fact and you need not hide it… But your child it will feed on your magical powers too. So, it will be dangerous for you and your baby to run out of your magical powers… I'll try to finish them as soon as possible. So, don't try summoning more spirits…. For now… rely on Natsu's strength…." The Lion spirit continued as he blocked the attacks from the dark creatures. _

_Once he saw it was much safe for her, he disappeared into the celestial world._

_Lucy sighed as she digested this new piece of information. If she runs out of her magical powers, then it would be dangerous for her baby? Her hands went to her abdomen as she held herself together. Determination flashed through her face as she decided to protect her child no matter what. _

"_Where is Natsu?" she thought as her eyes searched throughout the area surrounding her for her lovely husband only to find him, still surrounded by those creatures. They weren't giving up. So was he, as stubborn as always. _

_All of a sudden, she felt something sharp under her neck._

"_Dragneel… Now surrender or we'll kill your lovely wife…." A sweet voice echoed from the dark. _

_Lucy gulped as she saw a threat to her baby. If she uses her powers which she is already running low with, it will be dangerous for her baby. Otherwise, it still is a threat to her child. What can she do?_

"_Rely on Natsu's strength…" She remembered the lion spirit's words._

"_Natsu…." She cried. _

_The fire mage stiffened a little at the cry. Then, he let out a growl. And before anyone realised, they saw dark red coloured flames, surrounding the fire mage, destroying anything and everything in the vicinity. _

_Lucy heard a gulp from behind as the fire approached her direction. The shadow with the knife retreated, putting her out of the threat. _

_But something strange was going on._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Natsu was burning within the fire!_

"_Natsu!" she yelled, trying to bring him back to his senses but her efforts went in vain._

_The fire expanded its circle. Anything that came into contact with the dark red flames…. Everything got destroyed and only ash remained!_

_Finally, it made its way to Lucy…._

"_Ouch!" she yelped in pain._

_The fire immediately subsided, revealing a slightly burnt Natsu._

"_Lucy…" he muttered as he made his way to his wife. He saw a burn on her leg, and tears rolled in his eyes. _

"_Natsu… you're fine…?" she said, before losing consciousness._

_A single tear made its way down as he realised the after effects of his latent powers. Those flames…they will burn anything and everything in their vicinity. And when we say, anything and everything… that even includes his beloved and their child too… It would be quite dangerous…. If they stay with him… he'll end up burning them to death…. _

_**A dragon is too overprotective of its treasure. It can do anything to protect its treasure from harm. It will try to take its treasure away from danger… And if the danger is from itself…. It won't hesitate to stay away from its treasure it was dying to protect!**_

_END OF FLASHBACK~_

_~0~_

"I remember those flames were burning him at that time. I was so scared to death that I'd lose him…. But it was fine…. He was alright… But this dream again….I have this feeling in my heart… Something is not right… Something is coming… And I have this weird feeling that someone is in danger…. Natsu, Emi…. Be safe…" the blonde prayed.

~0~

"Huh?" the smell in the air suddenly changed.

The fire dragon slayer sniffed twice or thrice. He had this feeling in his gut that told him to run…. Run to where his treasure hid… Something was approaching and it was after it…. No matter what, he was going to protect it….

~0~

"Emi~" the voices were echoing in the air much to her discern.

"Now shut up, all of you!" she shouted loud. She sounded like a dragon.

Everyone's heads turned to the little girl sitting in the corner. The guild was filled with weird magical power they all could sense but couldn't see who it was.

"Shut up! Didn't I say?" she shouted again, closing her ears.

But there was already pin drop silence in the guild. They couldn't understand what was she able to hear when they couldn't hear a single thing. May be, if the dragon slayers were present, they could have told them what she was able to hear. Wendy was at her apartment with Carla while Gajeel was out on a mission with Levy. Natsu was somewhere in Magnolia, as to where, no body knew. But without them, it was difficult to predict.

The next thing they saw was the little girl was very much pissed off. And the anger could not be contained in her any longer! She drew something out of the air and hit it on the ground.

Dust flew everywhere and the guild members could hardly believe what they saw. A dark creature- something like a shadow, two hands, three legs, a mouth- turned to ash, upon hitting the ground. The girl could hardly contain her frustration any longer as she attacked similar creatures from nowhere.

"Emi!" they heard a shout from across the guild.

The girl was too pissed off to listen to her mother's shout.

"I said Stop shouting!" Flames surrounded her as ash began to fall from the air surrounding her.

"Emi?!" the blonde was surprised. Emi has never used magic before.

~0~

"Master… Our soldiers pose no match for the little girl" Petunia said.

"I didn't expect them to be so weak as to not being able bring me that little girl! They failed to do that six years ago… And they include you even! If you fail to get them this time…. I swear I'll kill you all! Do whatever you want! Take more troops! Go there yourself! I don't care I want the girl before she becomes a full fledged dragon slayer!" the man in dark shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Petunia saluted as she left the man in solitude.

"She is my golden goose. She cannot escape…" the man chuckled to himself.

~0~

The little girl squatted on the floor. Sweat formed on her forehead, as she fell to her knees.

"Emi!" she heard her mother's call as she found herself in her mother's embrace.

"Mommy?!" the girl dug into her mother's arms, tears trickling down her face.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Mama was so scared…." The mother asked her daughter.

"Mommy! Take me home! I want to go home, I really want to go home!" the girl whined.

The mother nodded as she carried her in her arms and slowly exited the guild. The members watched the duo as they left. They still didn't understand what happened. But they knew that something big was going to happen.

~0~

"Master… did you see that?!" the takeover mage exclaimed in worry.

The old man stood on the banister, watching it take place. He returned only a few minutes ago and he gets to witness this already.

He put his fingers under his chin and pondered over the entire episode.

"Be careful… The shadow troupes are on move!" he said, "I request you all to be careful and do inform Lucy about it…"

~0~

"Sweetie… What's the matter?" the mother noticed her cheerful daughter's not-so-cheerful attitude. The older blonde has never seen her daughter in such a mood. They were already in their home but the little girl's spirits were still down.

"I met Papa today." The younger blonde replied. Her mother's eyes widened a little but this was a little surprise to her. Her daughter was smarter than her. So, she knew she'd figure that out sooner or later. And she didn't intend to hide it from her. It was her identity. She had all the rights to know about it.

"What did he say?" she asked her daughter in a collected manner.

"He didn't say anything…" Tears rose to her eyes.

"Then, why are there tears in your eyes? Did you hear something by chance?" Lucy asked, pulling away from her daughter, looking in her eyes.

"Why do you love Daddy so much? He left you, right?" the girl questioned instead of answering her mother's question.

"That is… because…" the blonde tried to find an appropriate answer to give her daughter an answer.

"Gosh! I don't know…I just happen to love him loads, just like I love you… Because… He loves me loads too…" the blonde smiled at her daughter.

"How do you know he loves you loads?" another question popped.

"I just know it… He wouldn't tell me the same way as he used to before. But… I can still feel the love in everything he does. Like though he's away, he protects me. He cares about me. He still tries to lie to me, despite the fact that he knows he cannot lie to me" the blonde said.

"Mama, you're crazy…" the girl replied.

"I know. But your Papa is crazier… He just… cares too much about both of us that… he's away from both of us" It was getting difficult for the blonde to handle herself this way. To be talking about him and not cry, it takes a lot of strength.

"Does he love me?" the girl asked on the verge of tears. She rested her head over her mother shoulder as she waited for the answer.

"Of course, he does. He does love you more than anything! You know what Emi… You are one precious thing to us… You are our symbol of love. You are the symbol that we both are one soul that cannot be separated away. And Papa loves you the same way as Mama loves you! May be, more than that… I don't know… But do not doubt him. Have faith in him…" Lucy assured. "Now, rest, my baby…"

The older blonde patted her child's back slowly to put her to sleep.

Gradually, the girl drifted to the depths of sleep.

~0~

"Lucy!" She perked up at that voice. Before she could realise the situation unfolding in front of her, she felt someone bend her body down and hide in his arms. After a few moments, he set her free from his hold. Emi was still asleep, unaware of all this.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Natsu… what is happening?" she asked, not understanding what was happening.

"It's the shadow troupes! The ones who attacked us six years…." He said, in a serious tone.

"Shadow troupes!" She clung onto him, remembering the situation six years ago- how she was held hostage and he was told to surrender, how he got burnt under his own fire, it also burned her but it was of no concern to her, but what was the thing that most mattered was the after effects-leaving him- she didn't want to lose him. Not again! She wasn't prepared for that again. She'd prefer rather to die than to lose him.

"Lucy…" he said, "It's fine, now… I'm here right…"

"Natsu… Don't go anywhere! Please! Stay with me…. And you're not going to fight too. I'll handle it!" she panicked. She didn't want him to burn up again.

"Lucy… It would be difficult to handle them all by yourself.."

"I don't care… But don't use your powers! Please. Don't fight! I don't care what happens to me! But I cannot survive without you! Natsu… Promise me… you wouldn't fight…" she asked him, with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy…"

Fire surrounded him all of a sudden, burning a shadow guard approaching the trio.

"Ouch…." He exclaimed in pain.

"Natsu… please… promise me…." She asked him again.

* * *

**Me: May be the longest chapter so far! Hope you didn't grow tired reading this story…**

**Natsu: They sure might have got sick of it already.**

**Me: Stop it, Natsu. Don't spoil my Christmas. Hope you all enjoy the Christmas and celebrate it well. I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow. If you want me to update tomorrow, You can just let me know and you know how. **

**Natsu: Guess what? The next chapter might be the last one… Cheers! Merry Christmas!**

**Me: I'm not too sure you idiot! Didn't I tell you not to disclose the things in probability? Forget it, you'll never change. **

**Natsu: Just post your opinions in the box below and don't forget to tag your suggestions and advices. That's all for today! See ya, next time! If it won't be updated tomorrow, this story will be updated on 26****th**** Dec.**

**Me & Natsu: Arigatou! Bye for now! Merry Christmas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter-16**

"Natsu… please… promise me…" she asked him again.

He looked at her, concern flashing through his eyes. He knew the consequences well. If he promises her, then his treasure will be at risk. If he doesn't listen to what she has to say, he may… who knows what will happen then…but Lucy and Emi will be safe… What should he do?

His ears twitched once more. The sound of a fast moving scythe piercing through the air made him alert. The roof was cut, putting them under the star lit sky. The scythe aimed for the trio.

Their lives were in danger! He cannot afford to lose them!

Deep red flames surround him again, burning the scythe and whatever was holding it.

"Arghh…" Lucy saw him fall down to his knees. His body had a second burn. Tears surfaced her eyes as she saw him in pain.

"Natsu…" she trembled a little.

"Lucy… You've got to go back to the guild!" he said.

~0~

"Lucy… are you alright?" he asked.

She was panting heavily.

They were running away from the shadow troupes. They ran to the guild, only to find it under the attack of these troupes. They took a U-turn, escaping into the forests.

Emi was still asleep, unaware of the trouble they were in. Natsu carried her in his arms as the family ran away from the soldiers after them.

The older blonde didn't want to give up. She kept running with him. If she doesn't, he'd fight and she didn't want to lose.

"Lucy…" he called out her name as he pulled her towards him, protecting her from another attack.

She tripped and hurt her knee. In spite of that, she tried to stand up and run, ending up on the ground as her attempts failed.

"Ouch…" she muttered as she caught her bleeding knee.

"Lucyy…?"

"_I cannot be selfish now… I cannot run… This is not me… I've got to fight… I'll protect them no matter what…."_ He said, his fire surrounding his body. The fire that emerged out from his body turned all the shadow soldiers to ash.

He fell down on his knees, his body covered with burns.

"Natsu…" she rushed to her husband's side.

"Lucy… go away. Take Emi with you…." He said, in a serious tone.

"No, I cannot leave you in this condition. Come on Natsu, you cannot die on me," she forced a smile but ended up in tears.

"But that's the only way left…. Lucy, please… listen to me…. For one last time…" he said, grabbing onto her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Natsu… please… let _me_ fight. Please don't use your magic… Please don't kill yourself…. Please…" she pleaded.

"Lucy…" he said, his eyes forming a serious expression.

"I guess there's only one way left to do what I want to," he said.

His hand punched her in her stomach, hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"Natsu…." She cried as she fell unconscious in his arms.

"Sorry, Luce… But you left me no choice…" he said.

~0~

Emi gradually opened her eyes, an abnormal heat woke her up. She saw the pink-haired man burning in his own fire. Tears trickled down her mother's eyes.

"_Mommy?_" she wondered what was going on.

The man fell down to his knees, letting out an "Argghh…". His body was covered in burns.

"Natsu…" her mother rushed to his side.

"Lucy… go away. Take Emi with you…." The man said. Whatever he was thinking he sounded serious.

"No, I cannot leave you in this condition. Come on Natsu, you cannot die on me," her mother was evidently worried about him. Heck, her mother loved him so much! And he showed no love towards her!

"But that's the only way left…. Lucy, please… listen to me…. For one last time…" the little girl saw him pull her mother into an embrace. She was actually confused. There were tears in his eyes, that didn't escape her.

"Natsu… please… let _me_ fight. Please don't use your magic… Please don't kill yourself…. Please…" her mother was pleading. Why was he so fixated on sending them away? He didn't love them a bit. Or he'd want them on his side at least after six years of staying away.

"Lucy…" she heard him mutter.

"I guess there's only one way left to do what I want to," he said, his hand forming into a fist. The girl sat up in her position. Something told her that something bad was going to happen to her mother.

There it came. He punched her mother. This is bad. No one asked love from him. Why did he have to do that? He hurt her mother… But even then…

"Natsu…." Her mother muttered as she fell unconscious in his arms.

"Sorry, Luce… But you left me no choice…" he said, as a tear fell down his tanned cheeks.

"Hey you! I told you not to touch my mother!" she snapped, anger flashing through her eyes.

He smiled at her, making her give him a baffled expression.

"Can you take care of your mother?" he asked, still smiling at her.

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

"_Natsu, why did say that is was dangerous to play with fire?" the girl asked, laying in his arms. This was the idea she came up with after thinking for a while. Unfortunately, Natsu couldn't help the puppy dog face she wore when she asked him, no forced him to do that._

"_Huh?" he half opened his eyes. He was half sleepy, tired of all the activity that day._

"_Because fire is very dangerous, it can burn you down or destroy an entire town if you're not careful with it" he replied._

"_Natsu, but you use fire magic too, right? So?" she asked of curiosity._

_He shook his head down. She could feel the depressing aura, that surrounded him._

"_Emi, that's precisely the reason why I told you not to use it…." He answered._

"_Fire… at first, it felt good… Like nothing can exceed its power… but when it began hurting the ones closer to me, it felt worse than anything!" he replied._

_She didn't push him further, but pretended to be asleep. _

"_I wish I could protect you two better," he muttered in a very low voice._

_Soon, she did fall asleep, owing to his warmth._

_~0~_

She blinked her eyes twice as she remembered what he said that night about her.

He turned his back, leaving the duo at the same position. He wanted to go around the place and remove any more of those idiots, trying to hurt his family.

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

"_My daughter….. sure has grown a lot…" he said, in a low voice._

_She covered her mouth with her hands as tears ran down her eyes, falling onto the ground like pearls._

_~0~_

He walked away from them, in a slow pace. He was doing the same, wasn't he? What if they attacked the duo when he was away? He wouldn't be there to save them right?

The smell of salt in the air stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to find his daughter in tears. A wave of panic engulfed him but he dare not ask her, trying to maintain his composure.

"I can protect my mother but I cannot protect your wife and daughter!" she said, as more of her tears trickled down her face.

"They still need you… Please… Don't leave… If you want to repent, please stay with us…" she asked him. His eyes widened at the request.

~0~

"These troops… they never seem to cease!" Gray shouted as he launched one more attack on them.

As soon as he tried to go back home to warn Lucy, the troops attacked on the guild.

It seemed as if it was an endless army.

"_Natsu… do protect them!_" he thought, as he faced another of the troop.

"Go, my soldiers…. This should give the master enough time to accomplish what he wants to…." The female dressed in black said, launching herself at the S-class demon of Fairytail.

~0~

"Ha Ha Ha!" A laugh echoed throughout the forest, making the birds fly away and the clouds aggregate together.

"Who's that?" Natsu was already in a fighting stance.

Darkness erupted from all sides, surrounding little Emi, leaving no route for escape, engulfing in its cover.

"Emi!" the dragon slayer shouted as he tried to reach for her but failed.

He fell to his knees, punching the ground, releasing his anger on the ground.

"It's no use, Salamander. You should have been more careful before leaving your daughter" the same voice said.

A black haired man appeared, his body cladded in a black armour while he wore a black pendant in his neck. The pendant was shining as he was getting more and more visible.

"I'm getting more and more close to my goal.." he snickered as he saw the Salamander of Fairytail in defeat.

"Who are you? What have you done to my daughter?" Natsu grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm just a mage aspiring to gain control over Fiore… And my weapon is going to be….** Your daughter!**" he hissed into the dragon slayer's ears, making his eyes go wide.

"You're not doing anything to my daughter!" the dragon slayer growled.

"Oh, of course. I'm am going to and you cannot help but watch the strongest mage of Fiore fall into my hands. It should have been six years back… I planned to raise her in my hands… That seems to be a better plan right? But you had to spoil it by not surrendering even when your mate and child were in danger… You're one stubborn mage. But now I'll have your daughter. She's a fire dragon slayer too, right? And I know well, she's in the developing stage. That means she'll be a lot tempted to eat fire if she'd see some flames. And these flames are going to be my medium of establishing my control over her. Ha Ha Ha!" he ended his speech with a laughter, an evil glint evident in his voice.

"You're not getting her in anyway…" Salamander growled.

"Yes, I'm not getting her in anyway . 'Cause I already got her! And dare you try to harm me. I have your daughter I can do ANYTHING TO HER!" he warned, making the fire mage fear.

~0~

"Where am I?" she thought as she opened her eyes gradually.

"Mo-Daddy!" she began screaming.

"Daddy! It's too dark! I'm getting scared!" she screamed on top of her voice.

"Daddy?!" she screamed.

"He wouldn't come, will he? He would never come… He will not turn up… I know… When I used to scream before, he was never there. He wouldn't come!" she said in a low voice.

Flashes of being together with her 'father' flashed in front of her eyes as she felt the tears trickle down her face.

"Da-Dadd- Daddyyyyyyy!" she screamed aloud.

~0~

"Daddy!" he heard his daughter's scream. Then it struck his mind. Darkness? Emi was afraid of Darkness!

"Crap!" he muttered under his breath. Lucy lied unconscious. The villain stood there chuckling to himself. And he was standing unable to help anything. Did he just have to see this whole thing turn out this way? No, That isn't what he is. He cannot calm down when his daughter was in danger!

"Emi, don't you worry! Papa will be coming to save you!" he said to himself in a low voice.

~0~

The girl went on screaming but no one came.

Then, there was a glow in the darkness.

A blue coloured flame appeared in the pitch darkness.

The girl licked her lips as she saw the flame appear. She felt the sudden urge to eat that flame that popped out of the darkness.

She neared it and almost licking it with her tongue.

"_Listen carefully…. Don't play with fire… It's too dangerous…." _She remembered her father's words when she first ate his fire.

She stepped back a little, dumbfounded. Why was she even listening to what her 'father' told her? She hates him. He even knocked her mother unconscious. But then…

"_But your Papa is crazier… He just… cares too much about both of us that… he's away from both of us" _

Her mother's words started echoing in her mind.

"_He does love you more than anything! You know what Emi… You are one precious thing to us… You are our symbol of love. You are the symbol that we both are one soul that cannot be separated away. And Papa loves you the same way as Mama loves you! May be, more than that… I don't know… But do not doubt him. Have faith in him…"_

"_**Have faith in him…"**_

"Have faith in him…"

She took a step back. Even though the fire was luring her to eat, she restrained herself from eating it. She glared at that flame from taking everything away from her. She hated those flames that kept her father away from her.

"_Fire… at first, it felt good… Like nothing can exceed its power… but when it began hurting the ones closer to me, it felt worse than anything!"_

"I hate those flames that keep hurting people. I hate those flames that took away my father… I hate them, 'cause they made everyone sad and I'm not going to eat them! Though they're trying to lure me into eating it, I'm not going to eat them unless **my father tells me to!" **she said to no one in particular.

"Daddy!" she screamed for her father to come, with all her faith and all her love. After all, she was no exception to love her father.

~0~

He got up, his dragon instincts taking control of him. He didn't know what was happening but he was losing his control and no one could possibly save his opponent.

"Ah, Salamander! Your daughter? She cannot resist eating fire right? In a few more minutes she's going to eat them and her powers will be transferred to my pendant…. And the shadow troupes will gain power…. Ha Ha Ha…" he laughed.

A straight punch hit him in his face.

"That is… if you make it alive!" the dragon slayer growled. The aura around him changed, making him seem even more fearful.

The fire around him intensified into deep red ones, destroying everything in its vicinity. As it hit that dark mage, he fell to the ground, but receiving no major damage but thus breaking his spell of darkness.

"Daddy!" he heard a shout from behind.

He turned around, his eyes softening at finding his daughter safe and sound.

"Daddy!" the little girl tackled him into a hug.

"Emi, you're fine!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Daddy! And I listened to what you told me! I didn't eat the fire that appeared in front of me. I hated it for taking everything away from you. I hated that fire for taking you away from me…" she nodded in his hold.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're fine. Now, step back and watch your father in action!" he said, smiling down at her. She nodded as she sat beside her sleeping mother.

"Bring it on, you meatball!" he roared as he saw the dark mage up on its feet.

The dark mage spat out some saliva mixed with his own blood on the ground, as he chuckled to himself.

"Iron fist of the Fire dragon" he growled as his signature move landed on the opponent, making him cough out some blood.

The dark mage stood up once more.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon fist" The fire mage landed another of his powerful attacks on his opponent.

The girl watched her father on fire. Fire… it was luring her, making her want to eat it. She was so mesmerized by her father's magic that she wanted to fight to. She wanted to play with her father's fire. She so wanted to fight beside him.

This didn't even do a scratch to the dark mage.

The salamander's eyes widened.

"Give up, salamander. That ain't going to do a thing!" the dark mage shouted.

His pedant began shining. Hands came from the darkness around the fire mage and holding him intact.

He even tried to recapture the girl. But deep red flames emerging from a certain dragon slayer failed his trails.

"You dare not touch my daughter!" the dragon slayer roared.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" he shouted before fire emerged from his mouth ran in the dark mage's direction. With a click of his finger, he turned the flames towards the little girl.

"So, the father's trying to hurt his own daughter" he chuckled to himself.

"Emi!" the dragon slayer screamed, his eyes wide at what had occurred. Those flames are too powerful for him to handle and it will only burn his daughter up. He tried to set himself loose from those shadow grip but it only tightened more. And it hit her!

He closed his eyes, before he could see what happened.

The fire vanished.

"What the-" the dark mage was astonished.

"Papa, the fire was so yummy. I hope I could eat it someday again!" she squealed as she took a fighting instance.

"Emi, I told you not to play with fire" he scolded.

"Yep, but mommy said I was like you. And so, I am a hard head sometimes. Not listening to what anybody has to say! Besides, I'm not playing with it! I'm just going to protect things that are dear to me. That is what **fire does right? Creating fear in the enemy and protecting the loved ones. That's why fire is powerful!" **she replied.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" she copied his earlier move.

The dark mage couldn't stop the attack from hitting him.

"Argghh…" he coughed out some blood.

Natsu was set loose.

"Arigatou, Emi" he said, moving forward.

"Papa, you're all burned!" she said, worried.

"Sweetie, take care of your mother..." he smiled down at her.

"But… Daddy! Mommy said… you were going away to save us… Please… stay… for me… for mommy" tears trickled down the little girl's face.

"Sweetie…" he said, hugging her for a while and then letting her go. He was going to use his full force. He doubted if he would survive. But he had to. Or this person will hurt his family!

Deep red flames surrounded his, sending a wave of pain down his body. He was stubborn. So, he wouldn't listen to anyone.

The flame sphere extended in a circle, destroying everything that came into contact.

"Good bye, Lucy…" he said, before letting his full power into the flames.

~0~

"These flames…. Ugh… these are so hot…" A liquid flowed down through his body.

"Ugh, No! My pendant! It cannot be!" he screamed as he got burnt by those flames.

~0~

"What is happening?" the ice mage exclaimed.

"They are disappearing!" the white haired bar mage replied.

"No way! Our master is strong! No one can defeat our master!" Petunia said as she couldn't believe her disappearing form.

"That means…" Lisanna said.

"Natsu-san must have defeated him. Let's search for him…" Wendy replied, trying to sniff out the fire mage's scent.

~0~

"Mommy!" the little girl tried to wake her up.

"Ugh…" the older blonde coughed some blood.

"Sweetie…" she saw her daughter right beside her.

"Natsu?… Where is he?" she asked, frantically.

"Mommy! Daddy's…" the girl shook her head but the flames sphere she saw gave her the answer. The same move… six years back… it can take his life… That was why she pleaded him not to fight…

"Sweetie, take care of yourself for a while… I'll come back" she said.

"But where are you going, Mommy?"

"I'm going to get Daddy…." Her mother replied.

~0~

"Natsu!" she shouted. The flames were burning her.

"Lucy?" the fire mage turned around to find the spirit mage in flames.

"Lucy, get out of here. You're getting burned.." he said.

"No, I'm not going. I'm not going without you…" she replied stubbornly.

"But Lucy, you're getting burnt" he said, a wave of pain made him fall on his knees.

"I know. But we'll burn together right? I'd prefer to die with you, than to live without you…" she said, smiling through the flames.

"Lucy, please…" he pleaded.

"Natsu… let me die with you!" she pleaded back.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they heard cries from outside.

"Emi?" both of them said in unison.

More burns were appearing on Lucy's body as the time passed.

"Don't break the promises you've made to me" she said as she grabbed him and embraced him.

"This cannot end this way. I cannot die. I cannot let her die…" he thought.

~0~

"What's that?" everyone looked up to some blast that happened, amidst the forest.

"That must be…" Gray's eyes went wide.

"Natsu-san…." Wendy completed his statement.

Everyone hurried in its direction.

What they saw, left their jaws dropped.

Natsu lay on the bottom. Lucy was in his arms on top of him. And Emi was trying to wake them up…

"Everyone hurry up! Take them to infirmary!" Mira shouted and they carried the duo as they were ordered.

~0~

The dragon slayer slowly opened his eyes to meet with the white ceiling.

"Huh? Emi and Lucy?" he exclaimed in worry. He tried to get up, only to find some weight on his both the hands that pulled him to fall back on the bed.

He looked to his sides, only to find Emi sleeping with him on the bed while Lucy was sleeping on his arm, sitting on the stool.

"So, you finally did it…" a fatherly voice said.

"Gramps…" he said, a little surprised to find the old man waiting for him to be awake.

"You finally gained control over those flames, as to what to burn and how much to burn; Also you got your family back…" the old master said. "I'm finally happy for you."

The old man smiled.

"What happened to that mage?" the fire mage enquired.

"He was taken in by the rune knights and imprisoned… Take a rest. Don't bother about it! It's time for celebration!" the old master said.

The dragon mage sighed as he heard the news. He was happy. His treasure was safe now and he need not go away from them. Because he was now not a danger to his most loved things.

~0~

**A month later…**

"So, you're ready, Erza…" the blue haired mage asked.

"I still don't want to go in.." she replied.

"What if you get to see what you wanted to always…" The guild was as loud and noisy as always.

"What if I don't…"

"Okay… If you're not happy with it, come back immediately…. Else I'll take my leave…" he said in a comforting tone.

"But Jellal…." He shoved her towards the guild doors, despite her whining.

With all her courage she opened the door. He was right. The guild was back. It was back with its life! Everyone was back to normal and with a new member.

"Erza, it took you so long!" Natsu shouted from the other side of the guild.

"Long time no see, Erza" Lucy greeted.

"Is it Auntie Erza? One whom Daddy is scared of!" the little blonde asked.

"Hey, what all this noise?! Don't think I'll be gone for long? I'm not leaving okay!" Erza declared her arrival as everyone froze in their positions, in a strict manner but smiling at her guild members.

Cheers erupted from everyone as everything finally restored to what it was before.

~0~  
"Fine… I knew you were not going to be gone for long from now on. I'm happy that you're finally happy" Jellal thought as he left for his hide out.

* * *

**Me: Finally done! Gomenasai for such a crappy chapter. But I hope it was good. I'm not really good with all the action parts.**

**Natsu:Finally done! Yay! Do leave a review! We're running out of time.**

* * *

**Me: Next update: On Jan 2****nd****, 2013…**

**Story name: I'll wait for you**

**Pairing: NaLu**

**Type: Oneshot!**

* * *

**Natsu: We're done here! She'd appreciate your valuable suggestions and opinions on this story.**

**Me: Thank you for loving it and supporting it till the end! Arigatou!**

**Natsu & Me: Arigatou! Bye for now!**


End file.
